After Arkham
by Batty28
Summary: Sequel to Arkham Life, the rogues are out and trying to live new lives hidden around Gotham. New, normal lives. Safe to say things aren't going to plan with pasts coming back to haunt them and trouble seeming to be always around the corner to the point even shopping for your groceries is dangerous. (Same style as Arkham Life, requests for characters and scenarios are now open) :D
1. Chapter 1

The world ticks around you.

* * *

It had been the best of three years since the rogues had broke out after the events on Halloween they hadn't been in the mood. Batman was gone, well their Batman was gone.

This new one was simply a baby bat in their minds. Young and obnoxious in many ways and they didn't like him because it just wasn't the same as the original.

Call them old fashioned or sentimental or whatever, they just couldn't go back to it, to the crime, not in the same way as before.

So, they broke out, but not to commit crimes, quite the opposite actually. They were getting old in the long run anyway and there were many to take their place and they welcomed them with open arms or at least their version which meant they stepped down and let their protogés take over where they had left off.

The rogues themselves on the other hand, took on new lives, some even opened up business of their own, while some used the money they had saved for their retirement over the years they had spent being criminals and committing their crimes.

Most of the money they had saved in their private and hidden bank accounts was actually stolen.

It was weird for most of them, they hadn't had their own shops some ever and others for a while.

Jervis and Alice had opened a book shop, just off in Miagarni island with Harley having a party shop not too far from it. The Black gate mall was in full swing and there was a brand new diner built which Baby Doll of all people ran and ran quite well, safe for the occasional hiccup.

Ivy had re-opened the botanical gardens and was quite happy there, still working with her plants and being close to such an old tree it was perfect. Better then she had hopped and with the money she had saved she was able to make it more modern and better for the plants around her.

But there was one thing that was as always off putting, well he was actually one person and that was Jonathan Crane, a man who had chosen to not open a shop at all and instead bought a nice home in the suburbs who he reluctantly shared with Edward Nigma and by god was the man a pain, so Jonathan spent most of his days out of the house and either at the diner and then he was in Jervis's shop, reading in the corner as per usual.

It was around this time of the day, when he arrived at Jervis's shop, coffee in hand, black as his soul not to mention bitter, that disaster hit. Well in his mind it did anyway.

He had been reading, nothing wrong there at all, someone had come in, all well and good and then Jervis had to say their sir name and Jonathan had frozen in place.

"Ah, so Miss Keeny, here is the psychology book you requested," Jervis smiled and handed it to the young woman at the desk who smiled back at him. "I hope it's everything you wanted."

"It's perfect, thank you," she smiled up at him before looking around the book store. "Is this place new? It seems new, I haven't been in Gotham long, moved in just before…" she paused a moment before carrying on. "Just before Halloween but then of course ya know what happened right?"

Jervis pursed his lips for a moment before smiling weakly and nodding. "Ah yes.. it's umm… hard to forget something quite like that."

"Yeah," the woman nodded. "I know, I know, but ah lets just say it hit a bit close to home."

That's one way of putting it Jonathan thought in his head as he glanced from behind the book shelf he was hiding behind and he calmed himself down. Ah that was not his mother.

Blond hair, his mother had black, like a raven's feather… or a crows.

It was then that Jonathan came out from behind the shelf and walked over to Jervis, the little man looking up at him and raising an eyebrow in slight confusion before a grin fell on his face.

"Miss Keeny, you're studying psychology, yes?"

"I am," the woman answered, but now on closer inspection she was actually a teenager, only just turned 19 Jonathan would guess. But there was also a slight twinge to her accent. Something… undoubtedly southern.

"Well my good friend here also studied psychology, top of his class non the less!" Jervis proclaimed as he gestured to Jonathan who stood staring at his friend, eyes wide and mouth hanging open ever so slightly as he stared at him.

The little man merely grinned back.

"Oh ya did, did ya?" the girl looked up at him smiling, a nose piercing clear as day on her face, in fact her whole look was a mixture of slight southern with browns and blacks and oranges in colours but it was put together to give her a punkish feel to her.

But it was her eyes. She had amber eyes, like Jonathan himself.

They were rare and barely anyone had them, but people did get them and it was very strange to see someone else, clearly from the southern part of the country, maybe it was just a southern thing.

"I did, yes," Jonathan answered clipped as ever. "Also, are you from somewhere in the south?"

"Georgia, like you," she smirked at his odd expression of bemusement and shock, something that rarely occurred if it ever appeared on his face. "Ya think I wouldn't no'tice someone try'na' hide their accent. It's obvious ta someone who's lived in Georgia or ne'ar there."

"Yes I suppose it is," Jonathan nodded before he glanced over at where Jervis had been but seemed the little creeten had ran off somewhere and here he was left with this girl who he didn't know and strangely resembled him in odd ways but was obviously younger… oh no. Oh dear god please don't be who he believes it to be.

"I ah… you said you're name was Keeny yes?"

"Ah yes… it used to be Jarvis but… ah something happened so I- we changed it back, myself and my mother."

"Ah you're mother?" Jonathan tried a smile. "You never know I might know who she is."

"I doubt it, mister, she's older then you, but her name is Karen, Karen Keeny."

Jonathan paused. He was silent for a long time.

"Mister? You okay?"

He blinked and shook himself out of his stupor and nodded. "Yes, I am.. just trying to remember- I mean think if I knew her and I am afraid I do not."

At this stage the girl laughed. "Sorry," she laughed shaking her head. "I'm not really aloud to say that sort of thing round my house, it's ta do with my brother but that's a long story."

"You're brother?"

"Yeah," she nodded before giving a weak smile at him. "My Ma' always said that he was a brilliant but very troubled young man who didn't deserve what he got but didn't deal with it in the right way and not a day goes by when she don't feel half guilty but she can't change the past no matter how much she wants to."

He'd gone off into space again, he knew he had but with a shake of his head he glanced at his watch and coming up with the most stupid of all excuses he told her he had to leave because he was late and he raced out of there, taking his car and driving home only to be greeted with Edward sitting on the sofa changing channel after channel before landing on a game show.

"Rough day?" he called behind him at the sound of Jonathan lighting a cigaret, something the man of straw did on a very rare basis.

"Very," Jonathan mumbled before he looked over at the tv and frowned. "What exactly are you watching?"

"Game show."

"I can see that."

"Well then why are you asking?"

Jonathan quietly seethed to himself. Sometimes… oh sometimes he wishes he could just strangle Edward but unfortunately killing your roommate, no matter how annoying they were, was against the law, apparently.

"It's not fair."

"What isn't fair?"

"This!" Edward cried waving his hand in the direction of the tv. "This moron wins a million pounds, how come I don't win a million pounds?"

Because you don't enter the competing because you consider your intelligence far too supior for them to handle, Jonathan thought in the quiet place that was his mind before he replied with something better. "Well, I'm sure it's only a matter of time."

"It better be!" Edward declared as he went searching through the channels again. "Because I don't want to become a bitter jealous person."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow and gave the back of Edward's head a cold look before he shook it and decided that questioning Edward's logic would be like trying to ram his head through a brick wall and then some.

"What exactly has you in such a bad mood anyway?" Edward asked, finally, as he got up and walked into the kitchen to get himself another cup of coffee, Jonathan following him slowly as he tried to decided if telling Edward was a good idea.

"I met my half sister today," Jonathan stated as he stared at Edward who stared back at him with a look of shock, eyes wide mouth hanging slightly open. "Yes I held the same expression when I realised who it was I was talking to… I believe they call it a look of 'shock'."

Edward snapped his mouth closed and glared at him for a moment. "You met your half sister?! How on earth… what happened, you didn't tell her you killed half of her family off did you?"

Jonathan narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes of course I did what else was I possibly going to say to someone that is my family and I was going to kill when they were but an infant," Jonathan rolled his eyes. "No of course I didn't Edward! I didn't even tell her who I was, lord knows that would not of been a good thing. Can you begin to imagine how she would of reacted?!"

"She would of screamed?"

"Look, she was in Jervis's shop and the little midget introduced us! I wanted to kill him."

"Surprised you didn't."

"You're not the only one, I can assure you."

Edward smirked slightly as he began to make his coffee. "Anyway, what's she like?"

"Slightly arrogant but nice."

"My god!" Edward grinned at him. "A member of your family who is nice? Who'd of thought that would be possible?"

"Yes, I can see how this is slightly amusing."

"It's more then slightly."

"The point is!" Jonathan growled. "Is that she met me and thankfully didn't know who I was. That was good, though she did recognise that I was from Georgia. She could hear the accent in my voice even though I have mastered the art of hiding it wherever I go."

"Unless Music Meister and Harley started singing in the rec-room or Ivy threw you around like a rag doll," Edward mumbled, a smile twitching at his lips as he sipped at his warm coffee, ignoring the fierce glare his roommate was giving him.

"Besides the point, she is also studying psychology," Jonathan laughed slightly and shook his head before giving Edward a crooked grin. "I guess it runs in the family."

"Probably," Edward nodded. "That and snide remarks and comments."

"You are only saying that because you're around me more then the others and that makes me annoyed."

"No, Jonathan I'm saying that because the snide comments and remarks are usually directed at me."

"Have you ever wondered why that might be the case?"

"I have come to the conclusion you are intimidated by my intellect so decided to attack with harsh comments to try and put me off."

"How can you call yourself a genius when you come up with an answer like that?" Jonathan shook his head and nudged Edward out of the way as he made his own coffee.

"Quite simple really, I open my mouth and it just comes out."

"You ever considered shutting your mouth?"

"Why would I when nothing but brilliance comes out?"

The retired scarecrow gave a tired eye roll before he began to finish off his coffee. "I'm going to need more coffee for this."

"Anyway," Edward grinned at him leaning against the table. "Guess who has a date with their beloved mystery?"

"I'm going to go out on a whim here and say you."

"And you would be correct!" Edward grinned at he leaned back. "I knew there was a reason I was friends with you, must be because of that ever so slight intellect you have. Above average of course but as always, below my own."

"Wow, Edward, whatever would I do if I didn't have a friend like you?"

"Probably not cope with the idiots in the world."

"Yes, because I cope with you."

Edward nodded in approval before he turned and walked off into the living room again, fiddling with the tv remote leaving Jonathan to stand in the kitchen with a concerned look on his face as well as a face that showed deep thought.

If his sister was indeed in Gotham then that meant only one thing, she would know about him, about the Scarecrow. But why would she come here if that was the case?

Surly her mother told her how dangers her half brother was? Apparently not.

"Jonathan have you seen my shoes anywhere?"

Jonathan blinked before he smirked slightly. "Why yes, I saw them on your feet."

Silence was his only reply and he chuckled slightly before he turned to look over at his coffee taking a tired sigh he guessed that going to Baby Doll's was the best option, he couldn't deal with Edward right at this moment in time, in fact if he was being truthful he couldn't cope with Edward most of the time. But that he kept it to himself.

Carefully avoiding making any sound he snuck out of the house, taking his car and driving to the Black Gate mall, trying avoid the many stares he got because of his face, it still had scars stretching across it.

If anything, his sister was nothing he had to worry about. It was simply a one off that he met her, a simple coincidence that was all, what else was it to be?

Taking a seat in the booth at the back he waited patiently for Baby Doll to come over to him, with his usual, which just so happened to be pumpkin spiced latté as well as pumpkin pie.

Sure she came over and she looked slightly concerned at his odd look of deep thought, well more so then usual.

"Everything okay Professor?"

"Everything is quite alright thank you Mary," Jonathan smiled as he took his usual, smirking as she stared at him. "I am quite alright, simply thinking on some old capers, things I could of done differently."

Like not going down to the sewers of Arkham for one.

"Past is past, Crane," Mary shrugged at him. "Ya can't change it."

"I have realised as such," Jonathan deadpanned before he sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Like I said, thinking is all I am doing."

"Isn't that all you ever do?"

"I read too."

"Yeah, how could I forgot the reading?" Mary shook her head as the bell went and she turned back to him and shrugged. "Well, gotta go serve another customer, funny thing is she has the same order as you. Heh, guess it's a Georgia thing."

Jonathan froze before he sighed and began to eat his pie, sipping at his drink every so often. Glancing up he spotted her again, sitting in the corner of the room, eating the same as him, reading through the psychology book as she went, glancing threw the pages and occasionally looking up at the people around her.

Ah that was another thing that must run in the family. Jonathan himself did it, always keeping an eye out for his fellow rogues, they often came in here.

He supposed he should keep an eye out for his sister from now on too.

A smirk fell on his face.

Yes, he looked up at her and smiled, I think that would be a very good idea.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: First chapter is ready and done! :D YAY!  
Hey guys I'm back and here is After Arkham the first chapter! :D and you know what that means, REQUESTS ARE OPEN! Any characters you are interested in seeing you know what to do, same with ****scenarios! This took longer then it should of done, but here we go! :D**

 **Enjoy and I look forward to those requests! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Grocery shopping is a dangerous occupation.

* * *

Edward Nigma had finally, finally been able to find somewhere for himself and Mist Terry and the twins to finally live. A nice expensive apartment, all paid for by Mist and her wonderful salary at Wayne Enterprises.

He was glad she was no longer living with Jason and that he was no longer living with Jonathan. Yes the man was his friend but, Jon had weird habits. Such as leaving fear toxin in weird places around the house to hide it, but he didn't bother to tell Edward.

The only downside with living together was, because Mist had a full time job, everything else, house hold chores, taking the twins to school and shopping for the groceries, all things Edward hadn't done for himself in a very very long time, had robe done by him.

It was moments like this when he missed the thugs, not their stupidity, but their usefulness.

Unfortunately, Mist said that a bunch of robots marching in to collect groceries would be a little bit… odd and if he really felt so anti-social or like he couldn't behave, he could always order online.

Edward being paranoid and hugely prideful, was against the idea of ordering online almost instantly, who knew where the little bat rodents worked in their spare time of not beating up him or the new rogues.

So, maybe that's why he was here, wearing no green he might add, in the middle of grocery store, pushing a trolly that needed oiling and one of the wheels was a bit crooked and kept suddenly turning him off to the left. It was driving him up the wall, but he fought to keep his composure, list in hand and cap on his head with a high collar to hide his face from any security cameras.

A nice normal day. Then all he needed to once the groceries were collected was to pick up the twins from school, go home, cook the dinner and relax. That was it and he would be done!

He picked up another over priced bag of rice and smirked to himself. This was easy and Mist had worried, oh yet again his wonderful and brilliant mind had proved itself amazing once again.

"Eddie?"

He blinked and turned to the side to see a bubbly blonde dressed in a red jumper with black skinny jeans and her hair up in a pony tail, red diamond shaped earrings hanging and swinging as she tilted her head to the side.

"I almost didn't recognise ya, with ya wearing no green and all."

He gulped. This… had not been a foreseeable outcome. "Harley?" he forced a smile on his face. "It's not too difficult to not recognise you."

She shrugged. "Everyone thinks we're dead," she pointed out. "I figured, why hide? You grocery shopping too?"

Edward wanted to point out that, yes obviously he was, but he was working on his manners. Mist had pointed it out since they'd been kicked out of the last restaurant because of how he'd acted. Apparently calling your a waiter a moronic imbecile was considered hostile.

"Yes, I am," he put the rice in the cart and looked back at her. "Mist is working full time so it is up to me to do the more… mundane things."

"Heh. Bet that's a real kicker huh?" Harley grinned.

Edward's smile vanished and he glared. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, ya the guy. And for some reason you guys think you have to be the ones who provide," she shrugged. "Figured you'd be one of those kind of guys, what with your ego and all."

"I don't have an ego! I.. the idea that I have one is-"

"That's an ego, Eddie."

Edward ran a hand down his face. "Do you really see Mist, of all people, cleaning the house and grocery shopping? Her?"

"Gonna admit I don't really see you doing it either," Harley pointed out before grinned. "But hey, look here you are!"

"And you, dear Harley? Are you here alone?"

"What? Nah!" she waved him off and grinned. "Nah, I came here with Red, yeah she's over there," she turned so Edward could see a red head arguing with a member of staff. "Yeah she's arguing with how the fruit and veg is kept. Red wasn't too happy."

He sighed and shook his head. "I suppose some things don't change, but if you don't mind Harley I really have to continue with my shopping."

"Wait, Riddles, hang on!" Harley cried waving at him, as Edward sighed once more and stopped begrudgingly.

"Yes?"

She leaned back on her heels and smirked. "You are wearing a little bit of green right?"

Edward's face was completely blank as he stared back at the grinning harlequin, his shoulders rising and falling as he took a breath before muttering. "My underwear is green. Are you happy?!"

Harley cackled and clapped. "Ha! Called it!"

Edward rolled his eyes and turned his squeaky trolly around and began to head to the next section.

"Okay…" he muttered as he looked back at his list. "Mince meat, hamburgers… lamb… sausages…" he mumbled to himself as he searched the meat isle and found the different meats that were listed, before he came to a sudden stop and pause at the sight of a trolly packed with meat, it was almost falling off the side, with a very big man in a trench coat and hat wheeling it.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Waylon?"

The big man looked up from underneath his hat and gave Edward a toothy grin. "Hey Eddie."

Edward sighed and ran a hand down his face. "What… what are you doing?"

Waylon frowned. "What kind of question is that? Isn't it obvious? Shopping," he gestured to his cart. "Same thing you're doing."

Edward looked at the cart then back at the giant crocodile man. "You sure you have enough meat there?"

"Hey, before you judge," Croc growled. "There is a packet of asparagus at the bottom," he paused a moment and thought for a bit. "Then again, I might of had to take it out to fit my chicken wings in."

Meanwhile the Riddler held his head in his heads in utter desperation.

Croc scratched the back of his head for a bit in thought. "Oh well," he shrugged. "I'm sure I'll find out when I get home. See ya Eddie," he began to lumber past him, Edward watched, with an eyebrow raised as his tail went part him swishing either side.

No one seemed to be taking notice to the tail. It was a probably a case of the noticed and knew exactly who this was but knew better then to bother the big guy. And rightly so. Jonathan's face was evidence enough as to why annoying Killer Croc was a bad idea.

Deciding to continue with his rounds, he wandered over to the cheese section only to freeze on the spot at the sight of the Rat Catcher.

"What is today!" he cried out in disbelief. "Shopping day for all retired rogues?!"

"Oh, hey Nigma," Otis smiled and packed his hand basket with cheese. "Yeah I know right, it's weird. Seen Waylon, Drury and Jervis here today. Kinda freaky isn't it?"

"That's one way of putting it- wait, Drury and Jervis are here too?! I saw Harley and Ivy in the pasta isle!"

"Huh, no kidding?" Otis came really close to him and whispered. "Hey have you heard the news? Drury's got himself a girlfriend."

Edward blinked before frowning. "We are talking about the same Drury, right?"

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh and.. and she is real right?"

"Apparently," Otis shrugged. "Gar's seen her, hasn't met her though. Apparently, she and Drury met when him and Gar went on a boys night out."

"I don't even want to know what that is."

"Ya know, guy time," Otis shrugged. "But yeah, apparently it's really serious too. He's crazy about her!"

"She's probably crazy, you'd have to be to date someone like Drury."

"I don't know, Gar said he's been pretty good at impressing her, buying flowers and the likes."

Edward shrugged slightly. "Hey, Batman's dead so I guess anything's possible right?"

"Apparently," Otis mumbled. "Anyway I gotta go, gonna grab some eggs before I leave."

Edward nodded and continued, picking up a packet of cheddar and motserella for pizza baking day and his ever famous pasta bake. Now he only had one last bit to do and that was the fruit and veg. Hopefully Ivy and her wonderfully fun, happy, murder, tree hugging self and moved on.

This was just the last bit he needed, he'd managed to pick up everything else without much hassle. Sure running into the other rogues here and risen his blood pressure slightly but other then that everything was- that carrot has eyes.

Edward blinked as his hand stilled in mid air for reaching another carrot as the one he was reaching for stared back at him, before blinking itself, then it's face morphed into one of a growl and hostile as it opened it's- it had a mouth too!?- before launching itself at his face.

He went wide eyed before duking as the evil and psycho carrot landed on a passerby's head and began to chew on their ear with it's sharp teeth.

Edward winced at the screams and stared in shock as the poor individual went running down the isle screaming something along the lines of get it off.

He as did many others stare after them open mouthed before he began to hear more growling and snarling coming from behind him.

Slowly, he began to turn around before jumping back startled as the rest of the carrots stared at him with glowing yellow eyes.

His eyes darted to another set of growling as he saw the peppers, onions and broccoli had all suddenly sprouted legs and arms accompanied with sharp teeth and glowing eyes.

Edward gulped and began to back away slowly with his trolly, before all hell broke loose and the veg jumped to life, leaping at other shoppers before running down the isles to the centre of the shop, biting and gnawing at people's ankles as panicked shoppers began to run away.

Edward himself had darted towards the tills, kicking any vegetable that tried to grab at his ankles.

What the hell was going on?! The pumpkins where leaping off high vantage points like dive bombers, the onions appeared to be deploying themselves like tear gas and the broccoli had turned itself into massive clubs for other veg with legs and arms to use.

He skidded around the corner, his feet sliding across the polished floor as he continued his run, grabbing a broom from one of the shelves and smacking any of the little critters that managed to jump on his trolly.

Of course he had a fair idea of who had done this and why, but come on did Ivy really have to do this the one day he came?! Maybe Mist was right, maybe ordering online would've been better.

Finally he reached the cash points to see panicked staff staring in horror, he put his hands in his pockets searching for his wallet before quickly pulling out some cash and slamming it in front of a poor lady cashier who was desperately calling for security as the veg continued their march and attack.

"I don't know if that's the right amount," he told the startled cashier. "But she can't tell me I didn't buy at least some of it," with that he sprinted as fast as he could outside, along with other shoppers, before reaching his car, shoving the food in the boot, then pushing the trolly away, getting in and hitting the gas.

His twins, Trivia and Cleo, looked a little startled when he handbrake skid into a parked position next to the curb they were standing on.

He leaned his head out of the window and looked down at them. "Get in!"

Without hesitation the twins climbed in and fastened their seat belts before Edward hit the gas again and went tanking through the streets, weaving in and out of cars, avoiding any of the known short cuts the police used to get to the supermarket.

"Daddy?" Cleo tilted her head. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, sweetheart, nothing," Edward mumbled as he took a sharp bend, Trivia and Cleo leaned with him as they went round. "Just, ah, whenever your mummy tells you that it's good to eat your greens and that greens are good for you- eh- don't believe her."

They blinked owlishly at him before suddenly slamming back in their seats as he stopped.

They'd reached their apartment, Edward quickly got out and opened the door for the two children to climb out, they looked up at him with wide curious eyes before he beckhoned them round to help him carry the groceries up to the apartment.

It was round about the time the elevator opened to show their door that he finally managed to calm down and breath a little more evenly.

Hesitaly unlocking the door and walking in, before he closed it and locked it, walking with Trivia and Cleo up to the kitchen, placing the groceries he was carrying down on the work top before taking the ones the twins had carried and put them down.

"Okay, thank you," he muttered before smiling at them. "How was school?"

"It was okay," Cleo shrugged. "We did art and I painted another sunflower!"

"I painted a robot," Trivia mumbled quietly as they reached in their bags and pulled out their pictures.

"Oh excellent," Edward breathed. "Those will be going up on the fridge," he took them off them and began to search for magnets. "Okay now if you go up and quickly do your homework, I'll stark putting these away and then you can help me make the pizzas."

The twins grinned and nodded before running up to the second floor of their apartment. It was only a landing that looked over the living room, kitchen and dinning area but it classed as an upstairs.

Edward began to put the items away, before he heard something behind him and span around, his eyes scanning over the work top as everything seemed to be in order.

"Daddy! I need help with my homework!"

Edward but the milk away and straightened his clothes. "Coming!" he took one last look at the counter before shaking his head and running up the metal spiral stairs, opening the door to Trivia and Cleo's shared room.

"What is it?" he asked as he came and sat down with them on the floor.

"Maths," they both responded.

"I can do it," Trivia explained. "But Cleo doesn't understand it."

"And he can't explain it," Cleo went on.

Edward blinked. He was still getting used to them occasionally finishing each other's sentences. "Alright," he turned Cleo's book round to face him. "Ah, simple times tables, alright. Here I can let you in on a little trick-."

He jumped as did the other two at the sound of a loud bang from the kitchen.

Edward looked at the door and blinked. "Trivia, Incy Whincy didn't get out again, did she?"

Trivia shook his head and pointed towards his tarantula's case. "No she's still there."

A slow nod was his response as his father thought for a moment, when another loud bang sounded, Edward jumped to his feet, his instincts from years of fighting flying rodents coming into play.

"Alright, you two stay here, I'll go down and see what it is."

He opened the door, closed it, before wandering downstairs, taking up a frying pan as he went.

It seemed a pan had been thrown to the floor.

Carefully he put back on the counter, before he heard another sound of feet scuttling behind him. He span on his heel so fast he almost lost his balance and fell over.

He felt like he was trapped in a horror film, with the monster just waiting to jump out at him.

"Daddy!"

"JEASUS!- What!?" he looked up at the landing to see Cleo and Trivia pointing towards the sofa. "I thought I told you two to stay in your room?"

"Something went under the sofa," Cleo whispered as they continued to point.

Edward blinked, before he walked over to the sofa, going on his knees and peering into the darkness. He couldn't see anything, nothing was moving.

"Doesn't seem to be anything there now," he muttered as he rose to his feet and took once more glance, before shrugging. "It was probably nothing… just the wind. Let's make the pizza's early."

None of them noticed the pair of glowing yellow eyes glaring at them from under the sofa.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: The end, for now :P Ah the troubles of Grocery shopping who would of thought it XD Stay tuned for more Cleo and Trivia and for more psycho veg :P**

 **Next story will be our first request! :D a mixture of Bat family and more Riddler family. probably my two favourite families XD**

 **More requests and reviews are open as always :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Out with the old in with the new.

* * *

The old rogues were gone, which meant it left quite a big gap in the criminal underworld that needed to be filled and who should promptly step up to the challenge of such a thing, but the younger rogues, the one's who had been trained, some from very young ages, by the rogues to be even better and eventually do the very thing they were doing now, being super criminals.

Of course, despite the insistence that, they were retired, the older rogues would occasionally lend a hand.

For the Frights, Jonathan would make fear toxin, for Enigma, Edward would design traps and for Penelope, Oswald would use his various contacts in the underworld if she needed something at some particular time that required selling.

In all though, the rogues, the new ones, weren't doing too bad at carrying on the tradition of cause chaos ask questions later, for Enigma though that was the other way round and one question she would very much like answering now was why in the hell was the monochrome clown doing in her hideout?!

"Jester?!" she snapped at the black and white young woman suddenly sprung up from lying on the sofa in the hideout, hair tussled and nose slightly swollen as well as a few more cuts and bruises.

"Oh, hey E!" she grinned and waved at her friend like she did when they were teenagers. "Sorry, just needed a place ta crash, ya don't mind do ya?"

Enigma raised an eyebrow. "No of course not, help yourself, make yourself at home," she grumbled sarcastically, which seemed to bounce straight off Jester.

"Okay, thanks E, I knew I could count on ya!"

"I was being sarcastic!"

Jester frowned. "Oh… well… you could've made it a bit more obvious ya know?"

Enigma took a calming breath and ran a hand down her face. Jester seemed to have not changed one little bit. To be fair, she probably came here because she missed her and she had every right. Enigma hand't exactly had much time for a social life, her work taking up her time, but really it was very important and dear god she sounded like her father.

A shiver ran up her spine at that thought so instead she decided to change subject. "What even happened?"

"Huh?"

"You are aware that you look like you've been through a hedge trimmer, yes?"

"Nah, head trimmers make much more of a mess," Jester shook her head. "Trust me, I know. I mean, I never knew how much blood was in a person's skull or how useful gardening tools are when ya want to mess someone up. I can do amazing things with a lawn mower!"

"I don't want to know," Enigma muttered. Granted her traps weren't any better but… that took extreme gardening to a whole new level.

"Pesticide's pretty useful too ya know!"

"What happened to your face?!"

Jester blinked and shrugged slightly, pushing her wild hair into some form of order. "Family dispute, me and sis fell out again."

"Why, what body part did she decide to damage this time?"

"Oh ha-ha," Jester rolled her eye, before she pointed at her purple eyepatch. "Look at that! That's when she lost her temper on halloween, she took my frigging eye!"

"Yes I remember, it was gross."

"Wanna see the hole it's left?" Jester grinned.

Enigma's face went to a look of no emotion as she stared back at her friend. "I have no desire to see the empty space that is your skull."

"Ya know, I reckon if I look close enough in the mirror I can actually see my brain!"

"Wait, you mean… you actually have one?"

Jester punched her arm and glared as Enigma grinned, laughing back at her.

"Very funny clever-clogs," she stuck her tongue out at her. "You try loosing an eye, it does stuff to ya."

"Clearly."

There was silence for a moment as they both stared at each other, both studying silently. They'd both changed, Enigma was aware of that. Gotham had changed too but not quite as much as they had. Jester was still not very tall, but she'd lost the baby fat on her face, clearly the look of an adult now in her twenties, still young though. Her general outfit though was composed of black and white punk with a clownish appeal to it, still wearing that J chocker she always wore, it seemed she'd have that with her until the very day she died.

Enigma herself had changed, she'd certainly gone for a more cyber goth in her older years, her black hair with the green stripe running through it hung on one side of her face while the other side was shaved to be quite short. She'd also gone for a more stealth approach in costume design, using more black with accents of green for her look.

Finally Jester spoke and broke the silence.

"You've changed."

"So have you."

"Not as much as you."

"That's a fair assessment I suppose."

Jester smirked. "What does ya mum think of the new hair cut?"

Enigma grinned at her and shrugged. "She did it for me, so I think that means she likes it."

"Has Eddie seen it yet?"

"Dear god no. What do you think my dad's gonna think? Or say, for that matter?"

The monochrome clown tilted her head and smirked. "Oh I can think of a few things."

"Yes and none of them would be complimentary I can assure you."

"Heh," Jester rubbed the back of her neck and giggled before doing a poor imitation of Edward's voice. "You took my good name and made a market for teenage angst! Look at the hair, the costume! Where's the style and sophistication!"

Enigma laughed. "Yeah you're right, he'd probably say that, but hey, what he doesn't know won't kill him," she wrapped an arm around Jester shoulders as Jester wrapped her's around Enigma's waist as the two girls began to walk towards the door of the hideout.

"Ha that's true!"

"I do have one question though."

"Yeah?"

Enigma gave her a serious look. "How the hell did you get past the booby traps?"

Jester giggled and wiped an imaginary tear from her eye she had left. "Ha. You said traps."

"Focus."

"Sorry."

"So?"

"Take your own advice, E. What ya don't know won't kill ya'."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Yeah first request! :D The request was either my OCs or some of the Bat family and whilst I will do the bat family soon I haven't quite gotten some of their characters down and ready enough to write just yet, but they will be definitely making an appearance.  
Anyway here we have Jester and Enigma. Girls are all grown up and fully fledged rogues, how about that, but I guess some things never change and their friendship is certainly that :P **

**More requests and reviews, likes and follows guys :D I know the Arkham boards are pretty much dead, but hopefully they will come back to popularity since I have heard rumours about a new Arkham game set after Arkham Origins which would be nice since that game was set 8 years before Arkham Asylum and I think it would be really interesting to see how Gotham fell and how the rogue's became more and more deranged over the years. :)**

 **Anyway until next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Safety first, kids!

* * *

"Ahh, nothing like a good summer barbecue to get ya going and ready for the summer months!" Garfield Lynns grinned as he began to put on more coals, ready for the big summer barbecue he'd set up, inviting some of the other rogues he actually liked to come over and then Drury had to ruin it by inviting all of them, but no one was going to argue with an angry firefly when he had burning hot embers near by and suitable to throw at any given time.

Honestly, in all truth, Gar would admit it was a bit weird, to him at least. All this acting normal. He missed the days of flying around wearing his jetpack and running from the police. The barbecue was just to keep his pyromania nature settled so he wouldn't start any fires. Not because he didn't want to, far from it, it was more because he couldn't anymore.

According to the Doctor he'd been to see under a fake name and guise, if Gar continued to be anywhere near smoke or fires to the scale he used to make he would certainly die or bits of him would stop working that he needed and then he would die anyway so, this was the safest option.

"Hey Drury, ya got them burgers?"

"Yeah," the younger and certainly healthier of the two used to be rogues looked heisitant. "Umm.. Gar, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"A summer barbecue? Hell yeah!"

"No… I meant… are you sure you should be the one doing it," he tilted his head to the side. "You do have a tendency to go… slightly… overboard… with the fire power…"

"It'll be fine," he waved him off, scowling slightly. "Now are ya ready! I'm gonna get this baby started!"

Drury took a very very big step backwards as Gar lit the barbecue, only to get a face of flame and black smoke before it eventually cleared to show a very soot covered, hair standing on end Garfield Lynns with Drury wincing behind him.

Garfield coughed slightly before looking down at the now lightly simmering barbecue, as Drury came and stood beside him to observe too.

"You think ya got enough excellent in there?"

"Yeah alright, smart alack, laugh it up," he shoved Drury to the side who was grinning at him. "It's a harmless mistake."

"I thought you were supposed to be good at starting fires, wasn't it your job before you became this?"

"If you know what's good for ya', ya'll quit while you're ahead."

"Maybe it's time to… ya know, hang up the wings?"

Garfield suddenly snarled and glared at him wildly. "I did hang up the wings!" he shouted before gesturing over to the shed. "I hung them up in there! The only reason I still have them is for sentimental reasons, but I haven't touched them!"

They both looked at the shed as the lock fell off along with another panel on the wall.

Drury raised an eyebrow as Garfield frowned at it. "Okay, we really need to fix that," he mumbled before going back to yelling at Drury. "But don't you dare lecture me! I didn't want to give it up, but I had to or else I'd be dead, this!" he gestured to the barbecue that was still simmering. "Is the only bit of relief I get for my arsonist urges, it's all I have left now!"

"Okay, okay!" Drury held his hands up in defence. "Forget I said anything!"

"That's usually my go to!"

Just then, Mist and Edward came round the corner with Trivia and Cleo, Jonathan, Harley and Pamela behind them.

"Umm? Bad timing?" Edward questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Drury shook his head. "It's okay, just.. talking about.."

"The burgers."

"Yeah, yeah the burgers."

"Which you still need to give me, Drury."

Drury blinked. "Right!" he quickly handed the burgers over and backed away, turning to their guests. "Do you guys want any drinks?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Jonathan grumbled. "Also we saw Otis and Croc down the street, they're heading up."

"Good," Garfield grumbled as he took a sip of his beer that was next to him. "Bout time that lizard head showed up. He's bringing more meat. Don't worry Pam, we got ya covered on the vegetarian side. Ya fine."

"It better not be, just salad," she hissed with a raised eyebrow.

"Speaking of," Edward grumbled as he turned to the green villainess. "What in hells name were you thinking?! You could've killed me!"

"When?"

"At the shopping centre!"

"Oh yeah," Mist grinned. "I heard about that," she went on as she lifted Cleo onto her lap, Trivia was already sitting on Edward's and playing with his toy cars with Harley, who was setting up little ramps with the cutlery.

"I didn't know you were there, Edward," Ivy replied with a shrug.

"A carrot went for my face!"

"Ah yes, and I can see now, that's what the damage is," Jonathan mused as he pointed to his face.

"What damage?!" Edward growled. "It didn't touch me!"

"Oh, so that's just your face then? Hmm. Shame."

Garfield snorted. "Me thinks that's a bit pot calling the kettle black, Crane."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Same for you, also. Am I the only one concerned that Garfield is the one who is maintaining and in charge of the highly flammable part of this affair?"

"B-but Uncle Jonathan!" Cleo piped up. "Uncle Garfield is the best at starting fires!"

"Yes I know, child. That's what's worrying me."

"Save it Crane or else Ivy can take a burnt scarecrow back to her garden!"

Edward, Mist and Harley began to laugh as Jonathan glared daggers at the pyromanic, with Ivy rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

Just then Croc and Otis came around the back of the house, Otis seeming to have a trail of rats behind him.

"Flanagan no rats!"

"Aww…"

"Hey all!" Croc grinned as he held up some meat. "I got grub!"

"Oh finally, get your scaley hide over here, Waylon! Ain't a barbecue without that!"

Croc grinned and lumbered over the ground shaking as he went. Otis scampered behind him carrying a bag with him which was full of cheese for the burgers.

Then Drury came out carrying a cool box, or at least trying to as he span around a few times from the weight before finally being able to lift it up onto the table in front of the others. "Okay.. so.. pick!" he gestured to the box. "I think we have everything in there."

They took the lid off and began to search around for something to drink.

"Mummy can I have that?"

"No sweety that's bear."

"Bear, count me in!"

"Here you go, Waylon. Harley?"

"Hey ya know me Riddles, pass us that bear!"

"Can I have the J2O please."

"Sure, Pammy."

"Drury," Jonathan called. "Can I trouble you for a coffee?"

"A coffee?!" Garfield spluttered as Drury blinked at him. "In this heat?!"

Jonathan raised an eyebrow at him. "It really isn't that warm." Which was true. Compared to Georgia's summers this was really quite mild and it didn't feel like your skin was going to peel right of your bones. If anything Jonathan would of said it was comfortable heat for him, the others did not agree but that was for them to suffer and for not to.

Drury shrugged and went wandering into the house as the others began to sip at their drinks, with Garfield at the helm of the barbecue. It was going fairly well, even when Drury came back carrying a red hot liquid, no one, amazingly, got burned.

"Anyway, going back to our previous discussion, what in heaven's name made you turn the veg psycho?"

Ivy shrugged. "I didn't like the way they'd treated the veg and the fruit."

"You made the fruit nuts too!?"

Harley was giggling and nodded. "Literal bad apples!"

"Harley I swear to god…"

Mist chuckled slightly and leaned over, lightly kissing his cheek. "Everything turned out fine and you didn't get eaten."

"No.." Edward nodded before frowning. "But I think there's something in the apartment. Things keep moving and falling off the shelves."

"Incy Whincy is scared too!" Trivia suddenly piped up, which was weird, the boy was usually so very quiet, but he had to be.

Edward smiled gently and ruffled his son's hair. "Well, if Incy Whincy is scared as well I'll make sure to get rid of whatever it is that's in there."

"Aww damn it," Drury muttered as he looked at his phone and frowned.

"What's wrong Mothy?"

"Maria can't make it," Drury sighed. "My girlfriend," he clarified to all the confused looks.

"Thank god!"

"Hey!"

Garfield shrugged. "What? I'm just saying. If she came, how'd the hell we try to explain-."

"You?"

"Waylon. I was going to say Waylon," he looked up at Croc and frowned. "No offence big guy, but you're quite a sight."

"None taken."

"Yeah but still," Drury frowned. "It sucks she couldn't come today. I'm sure she would love you guys!"

The others looked at each other around the table and winced. "Umm…debatable…"

"Hey she likes Drury, so I'm willing to bet anything's possible," Garfield shrugged as he took another sip of his beer before placing it haphazardly on the edge of the barbecue near the flames as he continued his work of cooking.

Honestly what was everyone so worried about? He could cook fairly well, they were all getting het up over nothing, he was the best, he was the Firefly!

A Firefly who was becoming very very bored very quickly and that wasn't a good thing.

"Well I'm sure you make a lovely couple," Mist encouraged with a smile, Edward snorted next to her as he took a sip of his own drink.

"Uncle Drury, where does she work?"

"Well today she works at the local book cafe," he shrugged. "Why'd you ask?"

Trivia suddenly pulled out his calculator and began to type into it. "And when does she finish her shift?"

"Umm… five?"

A few more taps before he looked up at him. "If you drive at a safe speed of 30 miles per hour and maintain it, before the end of her shift, leave here at half 4, you will arrive for exactly five, pick her up and come straight back here, avoiding all the main roads and taking all short cuts you will arrive back here at 5:30, which, in the summer, is still a suitable time for barbecues in the summer because the sun doesn't go down until nine at night, therefore she could still come to the barbecue, unless she wanted to get changed. If she changed at her work it would only put an extra 3o minutes onto your journey, I am simply generalising from my own experience of my mother getting ready when we are going out."

Everyone stared at him open mouthed as Trivia happily put his calculator away and began to play with his toy cars again, the only one who wasn't staring was Cleo who was happily sip at her juice box.

"How do you… how do you know how long I take to get ready?" Mist asked with a raised eyebrow.

Trivia looked up at his mother and smiled. "That was only a generalisation. I simply based it off my chart."

"You have a chart?"

He nodded. "It takes you different lengths of time to get ready for different events. For work you are very simple, and only take a maximum of 15 minutes in the bathroom and you eat your breakfast on the way to work. If it is a social event like this, you take 30 minutes in the summer and 45 in the winter because you are more likely to persperate in the summer and your make up will run so you do not put so much on. If it is a charity gala or an event at the Iceberg Lounge, due to it being in the evening it takes you an entire hour to get ready, in both the summer and the winter because no matter what it is never warm enough in the evening for you to sweat and ruin your make up, unless there is a possibility of dancing then it takes you 45 minutes once more. I know this because I've timed you while waiting down stairs and I made a chart," he shrugged and turned back to his cars. "I made a chart for everyone in the house, Cleo and I take the same amount of time, which I am sure will change once she reaches her teenage years and starts to take more an interest in her looks then now. Ironically, Dad takes the longest to get ready."

Edward scowled. "I do not!"

"You take a total of an hour and 45 minutes to get ready for an event at the Iceberg Lounge in the evening," Trivia stated, before going back to his cars once more.

Everyone stared at Trivia in shock, mouths opening and closing as they all struggled to figure out what to quite say in this situation.

Finally Croc piped up. "He's certainly your kid, Nigma."

Edward gave a very slow nod as he took another sip of his drink, before he frowned. "Hey where's the food?"

In the time Trivia had taken to explain everything, Garfield had gotten very very bored. It was all greek to him all the numbers and mathematics and the burgers were taking far too long for his liking, so he decided to take it up a notch, wandered over to the shed and searched until he found it. Now he was back in front of the barbecue, to everyone's horror, flamethrower in hand and tank on his back as he looked up at Waylon from behind his goggles as the reptile man stared open mouthed.

"Ya might wanna move," the arsonist growled as he aimed at the barbecue, squeezing the trigger just as Waylon dived out of the way.

The flames engulfed the barbecue and smoke began to rise as Garfield cackled and coughed as the smoke came towards him. Eventually he let go of the trigger and stood back to observe his handy work much to everyone else's expense.

"Are you crazy!?" Mist yelled at him. "Are you seriesouly right in the head?!"

Garfield waved her off. "Calm down ya crazy harpy. Nothing blew up and besides," he turned to them and pulled the goggles off his head to show he now had opposite to pander eyes and huge circles around his eyes where the smoke hadn't got to. He tapped the glass of one of the lenses and grinned. "Safety first!"

Garfield was never in charge of the barbecues again.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Okay so yes... barbecue by Firefly safe to say he takes it a bit over board XD and uh-oh something's causing a mess in the Riddler household, wonder what it could be? XD The next two chapters you get to find out and after that there is another wonderful request for lovely Firefly and Drury, god I love those two, they're like the comedy duo you never wanted but always needed XD**

 **Thanks for the support, stay tuned for more** **chaos! I might release the next one in a bit because it's only short :P But I might keep you all guessing and save it for tomorrow :P Oh well, see how I feel XD**


	5. Chapter 5

They help you to see in the dark.

* * *

He was certain there was something in the apartment. Something was hiding itself in his home with his children and whatever the hell he and Mist was.

Edward stood quietly, frying pan in hand, the biggest he could find, as Jester always said, bigger was better, determined to find and handle whatever it was that was moving his things and breaking stuff in the house.

As if on cue, a pot came off the shelf and fell to the floor, landing near his feet.

Edward yelped and jumped backwards before he glared up at where the pots where kept, stalking towards it, before he heard the sound of a plate breaking.

He span around and sure enough there were plates scattered in shards across the floor as he slowly and carefully stepped over the broken pieces, before pausing at the sound of something heavy being pushed off a shelf.

He looked over the living room to see one of his Riddler trophies now turned bookend was slowly moving towards the edge.

Edward yelped and ran forward, before he jumped just as the trophy came tumbling down and he was able to catch it.

He let out a breath he hand't realised he'd been holding as he checked he trophy over to make sure it wasn't damaged, only to pause at the sound of growling.

Slowly, Edward looked up at the shelf and his eyes widened in shock at the sight before him.

There on the shelf was a very angry, very aggressive, certainly not friendly carrot that was dancing on the spot and raging at him.

He carefully put the trophy down and reached up for the frying pan, just as the carrot made an all mighty screech, probably it's equivalent of a war cry and leaped at him, Edward able to swing the frying pan just in time and he hit the carrot, watching with muted glee as it flew through the air and landed against the wall spread eagle, before dropping.

Edward was up in an instant and changed forward just as the little thing growled at him.

"Oh no you don't you little abomination!" he growled as he began to attack the screaming and snarling carrot with the frying pan, slamming it down, but he kept missing as the carrot jumped from side to side, screaming at him.

"Hold still!"

Of course the carrot was not going to hold still, instead it screamed at him and quickly ran underneath one of the chairs and began to head towards the kitchen.

"Get back here you damn fiend!" he yelled as he chased after it, staring in slight shock as the carrot had already climbed up the shelves and was now throwing tea cups at him, all of which Edward dodged with ease before he grabbed one of the smaller frying pans and threw it at the carrot, which jumped down and escaped the frying pan of doom.

Edward was hot on it's tails.

"You're not getting away!" he cried as he swung wildly at the carrot which dodged and leaped out of the way, before it did a 360 on him and ran back towards the kitchen climbing up and opening one of the draws.

"What are you doing?"

The carrot yelled at him before grabbing the knives and he began to throw them at Edward with all it's might.

"Hey, no stop that! Stop that!"

One knife came dangerously close to his eye, but he was able to deflect it with his frying pan, running forward, swinging frying pan aimlessly, before reaching forward and grabbing the carrot in his hand, grinning with triumph.

"Now I've got you, you mutated vegetable!"

The carrot growled at him before it opened it's mouth and bit Edward's fingers.

"Ow!" Edward yelped as he let the carrot go and shakes his out. "You little freak show!"

The carrot seemed to take advantage of his current state of panic, charging at him and screaming as it suddenly leapt and began to chew on his ankle.

Edward cried out and began to hop around the kitchen, hoping backwards and trying to reach for something that he could use to knock it off.

"Let go!"

He suddenly swung his leg round and the carrot lost it's grip, hitting one of the stares up to the second floor, falling to ground as Edward staggered slightly before he threw the frying pan at the carrot who ducked and yelled at him before hurtling up the stares.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled and grabbed the biggest knife he could find and chased after the carrot, easily catching up with it and slamming the door to every room it tried to get into.

It turned around and yelled at him before it seemed to decide to try and charge him.

Edward was ready however and took a few steps forwards before kicked the carrot and launched it across the landing where it landed at the end of the hall near the bathroom.

The carrot shook itself and ran towards the bathroom as Edward gave chase, following it inside before he slammed the door shoot and sat on the toilet with the lid down, as the carrot climbed onto of the sink and growled at him, snapping and snarling as Edward pointed the chopping knife at it.

"I have spilt the blood of many a young and baby carrot on this blade," he snarled at the carrot, which seemed to pause to listen. "And I have every intention of adding yours to it."

The carrot growled and snarled, snapping it's teeth as it seemed to be getting itself ready to jump off, causing Edward to glare and point the end of the knife in it's direction.

"Make a move," he snarled. "I dare you."

They both stared at each other, frozen in the same positions as one waited for the other to move and jump at the other, but neither did, instead they stayed completely still glaring at each other.

Sometime later, Mist arrived home with the twins. She had to pick them up this time because Edward had been a no show to collect them and she came home to the mess of the apartment.

Frowning she told the twins to stay put and went upstairs looking for Edward, eventually making her way to the bathroom where she heard his voice coming through the door.

"Edward!" she yelled as she opened the door. "What the hell is going on?! The apartment's a mess, you forgot to pick up Cleo and Trivia and- is that a carrot?" she frowned as both the carrot and Edward looked up at her with feral looks on their faces, causing her to back up slightly.

"Please shut the door," Edward spoke with gritted teeth as he and the carrot turned back to glaring at each other.

She looked between the two of them before slowly reaching for the door handle and backing away, as she closed the door on them.

"I don't even want to know," she mumbled before walking back downstairs.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Okay so yeah finally found out that it's the carrot who is causing a ruckus XD But yes here we go! :D The next chapter I will be wrapping this up and after that it's another request, This time about Drury and Garfield with a few... extra's in the mix XD**

 **Reviews, requests and you know the drill :P :D**


	6. Chapter 6

This Little Piggy had Roast Beef.

* * *

"I hate this."

"Well you shouldn't of touched the flame thrower, should you?"

"Do not lecture me, Drury!" Garfield hissed. "I'm only doing this for you!"

"Ah no, I think you're doing this for the sake of everyone's eyes," Drury pointed out, not backing down from the heated glare he was receiving. "I'm driving, do you honestly want to try and attack me?"

"It's plastic surgery!" the other screeched at him. "I like my scars!"

"We made a bet," Drury reminded him.

"Yeah, the bet was if I set anything on fire with my flamethrower again!"

"No... the bet was if you so much as looked at that thing the wrong way this would happen," Drury looked at him. "But nope you went ahead and used it."

"On a barbecue!"

"It still counts and you know it."

"I thought you meant setting fire to things that aren't supposed to be on fire!"

Drury gave him an exasperated look. "The _entire_ barbecue, outside as well, is not supposed to be on fire, Gar!" he turned away from him. "You charred the food anyway. Completely ruined it."

"I was making sure no one would get food poisoning. They say it's bad if you undercook food."

"People couldn't bite the food!"

Garfield folded his arms and grumbled at the back of his throat at how ridiculous this was.

Yes he had a lot of scars… yes his skin.. probably, maybe needed help and healing but he was the 'Firefly'! He was the greatest arsonist this world had ever and would ever see, yet here he was being told to hide the one thing he was proud of.

It would make things easier, he supposed, for the rest of his life but it would kill his Halloween costume. He'd been Freddy Kruger everything single time and chicks digged the costume… that was up until the point they realised it wasn't make up of prospetics and was actually his real skin but still it was a damn good costume!

They pulled up to the surgery, he glared in front of him as Drury rolled his eyes and opened his door after walking around.

"Come on. You'll be happy afterwards I promise you."

"Yeah says you, you're not having it done!"

Drury grabbed his friend and pulled him out, slamming the door shut and dragging out. "You're coming out with me and my girlfriend-,"

"Which I still can't believe you have."

"On a meal," Drury finished, ignoring the comment. "Don't you think you should improve your looks… just a little bit? You might even get a date yourself!"

"What makes you think I can't get a date now?"

Drury span around and glared at him, holding up his hand as he began to tick them off. "Because you're always complaining that you're bored. Because you're always staring at the women with your mouth hanging open like a dog in summer. Because you're at home on a Saturday night. Because you hate me talking about my girlfriend since you're jealous. Because when you're alone or you think you're alone you do god knows what, I don't want to know in the bedroom!"

The vague pigmentation Garfield still had went a slight pink and he coughed slightly. "Yeah well… I'm only human.."

"To a flame on a matchstick Gar!"

"How'd you know that?!"

Drury rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I find matches in your bin every Saturday night! It doesn't take much imagination!"

The ex-pyromaniac went even more red before he pocketed his hands and shrugged. "I get lonely.." he mumbled.

"Then go to the red light district like _normal_ people!"

"I'm not normal!"

Drury gave him a scary even look. "You got that right."

Garfield blinked and watched the younger ex-rogue begin to walk towards the entrance of the surgery. Since getting this new girlfriend Drury had grown a bit of a backbone.. so what if he was able to keep a relatively stable and normal relationship with the woman? That was boring! Garfield wanted fire! He wanted fun, dangerous, exciting!

Kinda like that devil chick he hooked up with on one of the halloween's. Now that was a fun night.

Shaking his head he followed him inside, constantly itching at his sleeve and looking around the too pristine walls. All white wash and stale. It reminded him of Arkham just a whole lot more hygienic that was for sure, but that wasn't a hard feat to accomplish.

"Right this way Mister Hawk. The waiting room is to your left."

Drury smiled. "Thank you," he nodded to Garfield who raised an eyebrow at the sir name before he followed him through towards the waiting room.

"So then… how long do I have to wait, exactly, _'Mister Hawk'_?" Garfield questioned.

"Not long. About 15 minutes," Drury explained as they took their seats.

"Uh-huh. And the… umm why 'Mister Hawk'?"

"Ya' know…" the kid shrugged slightly. "Hawk moths… Mister Hawk… I am the Killer Moth."

Garfield gave him a deadbeat look. "You're a killer headache is more like."

Drury chuckled sarcastically at the back of his throat. "Alright 'Mister Tinder', you know that's a dating app now, right?"

"Tinder is for fire," Garfield glared at him. "So unless those people are advertising themselves as human match sticks… I don't understand the reason for the name."

Drury rolled his eyes. "Just… shut up and read something..."

Garfield growled at the back of his throat making Drury jump slightly and smile sheepishly at him.

"Ya know something Drury I wouldn't be hear if I didn't do that stupid barbecue, which was your idea!"

"You didn't have to pick up the flamethrower," the kid growled back at him. "But oh look, what a surprise ya did!"

Garfield glared. "Yeah well it wasn't cooking fast enough."

"So you decided to go straight for the heavy duty, burn people and buildings flamethrower on a tiny little barbecue from the local garden centre?"

"It did it's job."

Drury face palmed. "That's like Mister Freeze opening up an ice cream parlour and instead of freezing the ice cream in a freezer he froze it in a vat of liquid nitrogen!"

"Liquid helium.." Gar mumbled.

Drury blinked. "What?"

"He uses liquid helium. It's the only way the people can be revived," he explained. "If he used liquid nitrogen the people would shatter."

"How…. do you know that?"

Garfield shrugged. "It's good to keep track of the competition."

Drury shook his head and went looking for a magazine. He was vaguely aware, as he was sure Gar was aware of people staring at Garfield in either shock or horror, maybe some petty. They probably thought he was a burn victim or something. Technically he was a victim. A victim of his own obsession.

"Mister Tinder," one of the nurses came over. "Doctors are ready for you. You'll need to change into a hospital gown before you go in," she smiled at him.

Garfield sighed and casted one last glare at Drury who completely ignored him in favour of the magazine.

Garfield walked through, taking his clothes off before slipping the gown on, putting his clothes in the bag that was left for him. He followed the nurse from the changing area to the operating room, where he lay down on the bed, looking around the room her was in.

Okay now it really did remind him of Arkham. Like the time he had broken ribs when he crashed his jetpack or the time he had a broken jaw from the bat punching him too hard in the face or the time before that when he'd had his arm broken when he tried to take a corner too quick and had just clipped one of the buildings.

"Good times," he mumbled to himself with a slight smile.

Suddenly a gas mask was put over his face. No doubt the happy gas to knock him out.

"Just to make you sleep.. Mister Tinder."

Garfield narrowed his eyes at the surgeon above him. He knew that voice. The name was on the tip of his tongue, but the gas was kicking in as another surgeon approached from the other side.

Garfield glanced at the surgeon who was putting him under. He vaguely recognised him, where had he seen his face...? He sleepily looked over at the other smirked slightly.

"You look like... Lazlo..." he slurred before his thoughts caught up with him. "Lazlo!?"

Garfield went into a straight panic as Pyg and the other doctor he now recognised as Hush started to try and hold him down, but there was nothing strong enough to stop a wild and scared Garfield.

"Drury!" he screeched. "Drury! Get your colourful as-ahhh! get off me!"

Meanwhile Drury was listening to calming music of the waiting room, sipping coffee and flicking through the magazine.

Garfield had managed to escape his captors and was running around the room, picking up pieces of metal and rubbing them together to try and create some form of spark near the oxygen tank.

He ducked one of Pyg's arms, before volting himself over the bed again, grabbing pieces of surgical equipment and throwing them at the two people before him, who ducked and dodged.

The scene, to an outside viewer would've been quite funny, a man in a hospital gown with his backside hanging out at the back fighting off two deranged surgeons was straight out of a dark comedy sketch, Garfield just wished it wasn't him.

Taking his chance he undid the break on the trolly bed and leapt onto it using the momentum to bash himself through the doors, before leaping off and running away screaming with the other two hot on his trail.

Drury was still looking through the magazine.

Tommy had managed to grab Garfield's hospital gown, but the man was not going down with out a fight. He kicked and hit out at Hush, but at the sight of Pyg coming over to help, Garfield knew he wouldn't be able to take two of them.

If he had of had more time to come up with a better plan, he would've and he certainly later would regret the choice of his actions, but he slipped the gowned off of himself, before chucking it over Hush's head and pushing the man over.

Now he was in the nude, completely stark, for the whole world to see, turning tale and running as fast as he could screaming, while his hands covered his remaining place of dignity.

He ran screaming through the waiting area, passing many wide eyed individuals, including Drury who stared at him before yelling.

"Even your backside needs cosmetic surgery!"

Garfield however didn't stop, making Drury frown. The surgery couldn't of been that bad.. he'd never seen Garfield so scared or.. spritely.

The younger rogue contemplated this before screams could be heard as well as… opera?

Drury frowned slightly. Why was that significant again?

As if on cue, a very large man came bounding through the doors, bloody scalpels in both hands singing opera with a pig mask on his face.

Oh. That's why.

Drury blanched and quickly got to his feet as people began to scream in terror, dodging nurses and over patients as Pyg began to sing how he was going to make everyone 'perfect' or at least his twisted version of perfect.

Where the hell had Garfield gone?!

Drury skidded around a corner, running as fast as he could, dodging another arm that suddenly shot out to try and grab him.

He span around to see Hush standing in front of him. "Hey Drury," he grinned. "Where did 'Mister Tinder' go?"

Drury gulped. "I deleted that app actually," he grabbed a nearby clipboard hanging on one of the doors before he swung it round and cracked hush right across the front of his skull.

The kid stood staring down as the other rogue groaned and rubbed his head.

Drury stared before glancing at the clipboard, Hush reached up and grabbed his jacket. Moth yelped and quickly span the clipboard round in his hands before slamming it down several times as hard as he could across the back of Hush's skull. He heard the grunting of Pyg coming closer, Hush was still holding on to his jacket.

Drury was panicking as he tugged against his hands trying to get free, the noises behind him were getting louder. Eventually he was able to yank himself free, but he lost his balance a little bit, wobbling a bit before he span around quickly on one foot, his arms flung around as the momentum took him and his leg swung out.

Pyg had just reached him only to get a clipboard around the face, while Hush got a blindsided by Drury's foot.

"Sorry!" Drury yelped as he quickly regained his balance and lept over Hush's body, looking at the clip board in his hand which he threw behind him, conviniantely landing on Pyg's head as he tried to get back up.

The ex-rogue was off like a light, running through the halls, quickly running towards his car. Adrenalin pumping he quickly unlocked the car and sat inside, gripping the steering wheel tightly as he took several breaths to calm himself down.

He let out a sigh of relief, turning around to watch out the back before he came face to face with a heavily burnt and scared individual.

They both screamed at each other before Drury on instinct shot his fist forward and heard a crunch from the other's nose as he socked him straight in the face.

"Ow! Drury, for god sake!"

Drury blinked. "Gar? Oh thank god it's you!"

"Who'd ya think it was?!"

"Well I don't know!" Drury scowled. "After dealing with Doctor Horrible and Nurse Ratchet in there who was I supposed to think was in the back of my car! Why are you in the back anyway?"

Garfield scowled as he leaned his head back as his nose bled, he slowly looked forward, glaring at the other. "Why do you think you idiot, I'm naked!"

"Oh right yeah," Drury gulped. "I forgot about that."

They both sat in silence before Garfield spoke up. "Well? Why aren't we driving as far away from here?"

"Maybe if we asked them nicely they'll do a good job?"

Garfield couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you stupid?" he growled, holding up a finger as Drury opened his mouth to speak. "Trick question, I already know the answer. We all already know the answer," he clarified. "That's not happening. We are driving home and this is never happening again."

"Well.. this was just a one off thing.. next time-."

"There's not going to be a 'next time' Drury!"

"No, no, next time will be different. We'll go somewhere else and-."

Drury yelped as Garfield suddenly grabbed him by the front of his jacket and pulled him towards his face which held an angry scowl and was dripping with blood from his nose.

"I almost got turned into roast beef, Drury!"

Drury gulped. "Well… Waylon would've liked you better if you had…" he smiled sheepishly at him, but Garfield was having none of it.

He pulled him uncomfortably close. "Listen to me very carefully because I'm only going to say. This. Once," he growled lowly. "We are never doing this again. We are going to go home and sit down and watch tv and order a take out. If anyone asks, this little fun get together with Hush and Pyg never happened and if they don't ask, we don't tell and we never speak of this again… because it never happened. Got it?!"

Drury nodded slowly looking very scared.

"Good. I'm so glad we had this little chat. Now get us home it's freezing in this car!"

He let him go and Drury quickly turned around and started the engine, ready to set off.

"Hang on."

"What?"

Garfield extended his arm. "Give me ya jacket."

Drury blinked. "Excuse me…?"

"Give me ya jacket."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if it was my colour," Garfield rolled his eyes. "Why do you think?! I'm cold!"

"Well I don't want to be cold."

"Drury!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" he slipped the jacket off and handed it to Garfield who grimaced at the sight of it. Given that it was Drury's jacket and what his dress sense was like, it was impossibly bright for a jacket and definitely not something the usually dressed in black firefly would wear.

"God.. how do you have a girlfriend again?" Garfield commented as he stared in disgust at the monstrosity in front of him.

Drury looked hurt. "She likes my style! She say's it's bright and unique and no one else dresses like it."

"She's right on all accounts."

"Garfield!"

Firefly rolled his eyes and opened the jacket before he placed it over his crotch and legs.

Drury blanched. "Gar!"

Garfield gave him a dangerous look as he lifted the jacket up and held it out by one finger, his eyes dark. "You want it back?"

Drury looked the man in the back up and down before grimacing. "…Keep the jacket, I don't want it anymore."

"Wise choice."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Okay this is my second request! They wanted Garfield going to get plastic surgery but obviously... umm things don't go quite to plan XD ahh Pig and Hush XD gotta love em!  
I had a lot of fun writing this, been the most fun I've had writing a story in a while XD  
Reviews, request, follows and faves guys! :D You know me! Spread the love!  
Up next is.. well I haven't had any more requests... if I get more requests after this chapter then I'll do them, but if not... then... it's time to meet Jerry... Jerry the carrot properly XD**

 **See ya in the next episode! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Ragdolls

* * *

Gabriel was a smart guy. Everyone said so.

He was smart, well known among the underworld as a reliable and smart thug. One of the ones you actually wanted on your team.

But he was getting tired, tired of all these so called new super criminals. The old rogues had gone, supposedly died in their last ditch attempt to escape, but he knew better. He knew they were still very much alive and kicking. He'd seen Killer Croc for crying out loud wandering around the supermarket right before the fruit and veg had come alive and started attacking people.

There had been whispers, rumours spreading that certain rogues, both new and old, had kids. Children. Young and aspiring… heroes? Apparently.

The last thing Gotham needed was a new generation of heroes running around, so Gabriel thought he would do them all a favour and get rid of them.

It hadn't taken much. A few paid favours from some other guys in the various gangs and he'd found the location of the rumoured super villain children day care. Now there was something even he didn't think could possibly exist, but low and be hold it did.

Gabriel stood outside the nicely furnished building, it looked a bit like a dolls house, all pretty on the outside, white widow pains against a blue painted walls. Picturesque in looks and feel.

He looked up at the sign and read it.

' _Doll's Day Care' looking after your little rag-skulls._

He frowned slightly. Weird name. Either they were highly dyslexic or they couldn't spell.

Gabriel walked forward and opened the door, a little bell went off, but no one came to the front desk. Inside he could hear children laughing and playing.

He felt around his belt and pulled the hip flask away from it's little pouch. Taking a gulp. He needed this for what he was about to do. From what he heard these kids ages ranged from 8 to 11 years of age. Young. Too young some would argue, but this had to be done. It was for the good of Gotham's criminal empire.

The rogues would never find out of course it was him, he would cover his tracks and get rid of the gun, they would never know.

He headed towards the sound of the children and found a small group of kids, about 9 he counted. They stopped in their playing and looked up at him confused.

"Who are you?" one questioned. Gabriel blinked slightly. The little boy was a dead ringer for the Riddler. Looked almost exactly like him except for one of his eyes being green, the other was the same blue as his father's eye.

"Name's Gabe," he grunted, before offering a smile. "I'm here to collect you. For your parents."

He felt his eyes widen and himself take a few uncertain steps backwards as all eyes narrowed at him.

"You're lying," a little white skinned girl with black and white striped and choppy hair declared, her eyes glowed green briefly. "You have bad thoughts."

Nightmare and… Jester's kid…? Had to be.

"I'm not lying," he grunted and took a step towards them, before a light skinned child with a pair of oranges goggles on his head and black and orange striped hair sprang to his feet and held his hands out in front of him.

"If my cousin says you're lying, then you're lying!" he suddenly let out a blast of gold light that his Gabriel straight in the chest winding him.

The kids quickly ran towards one of the exits on the far side in a collective group, Riddler's kid was lagging behind though, gripping at his chest and choking slightly.

Gabriel hadn't planned to kill them here but if that's what he had to do then so be it.

He was catching up with the Riddler's kid, who reached a dead end, spinning around to stare at him as he got closer, before a mini bat like creature clamped it's feet on the boy's shoulders and gradually lifted him off the ground flying up to the top of the book shelf where the rest of the children had situated themselves.

Tricky kids, he'd give them that.

As he looked up at them he could see their individual traits better and was able to work out who was who or at least who their parents where.

"Leave us alone, you big bully!" a little black haired girl with startling green eyes yelled, clinging on to the Riddler's kid. Sphinx. So Riddler and Sphinx had two other spawn, wonderful.

One of the little girls had sandy blonde hair, but the green eyes? Catwoman easily. Another little girl had slightly light purple skin with golden reptilian eyes and dark purple hair. Nightshade and Gecko's kid obviously. One of the boys had dark jet black hair and steel blue eyes, Bruce Wayne or Batman's child obviously. Was younger then the new Robin though. Another kid had pale white skin but half orange hair, half black hair. Jester and Jack in the Box? He heard rumours that April Fool hadn't been able to have kids so Jester had offered to carry for them, even made the middle name Turner from what he heard. The giant fluffy bat child was obvious. Man-Bat's kid. The little boy with the goggles was obviously Midfright and JJ's kid but… why light? As far as he knew Luna could control shadows, not light.

"Come on kids, come down here," he growled and lifted up his jacket to reach for the gun. "Don't make this difficult on yourselves."

The little JJ kid glared before firing another blast of light at his feet, big enough to make him stumble backwards, allowing the kids enough time to jump down from their vantage point and run behind a curtain to a slightly more hidden area, Gabriel following after them, only when he got there he stopped dead in his tracks.

The kids were no where to be seen. Instead… there were a lot of creepy rag dolls, eyeglass dolls, staring into your soul dolls, all looking directly at him.

Shelves and shelves of them.

He gulped and began to walk forward into the maze of shelves, he heard little feet further ahead and ran deeper into the maze, but soon he was greeted with silence.

"Where are you, you little brats?!" he snarled, loosing his patience for how long this was taking. No one had said that a few of them were meta human.

He jumped as someone or something tutted from the darkness of the maze.

"Now, now. How rude. Calling the next generation of younglings such a horrid name," a rather arrogant and eccentric voice spoke from the darkness. "If you really must insult them, at least try doing it more proper and polight."

Gabriel was starting to panic. He span around several times, looking around himself for where the voice came from. "Wh-who's there?!"

"Now. Why would I answer that? Where's the fun?" the voice chortled, before there was an awful sound of bones cracking and snapping, before a sigh was let out. "Ahh… that's better… sometimes it can get too tight, even for me."

Gabriel shakily reached for his hip flask and pulled it out, taking shaky gulps of the liquid inside.

"Ohh. That's it. Take a nice long drink, that'll calm your nerves, good sir! How do you like your drink?" the voice called out to him, making he choke slightly in shock. It meant that whoever was speaking could see him.

"I, personally, like mine with lots of twists…" the voice hissed out, elongating the 's' sound as he spoke. "It rather suits my body structure."

Gabriel was shaking. "W-who ever you are… I.. I suggest you come out!"

"And I suggest you don't play with dolls!"

Gabriel whipped his head round. That had been right next to his ear, but all that created him was a rather creepy looking rag-doll face which was completely still and life-less as he walked closer to it.

Suddenly the face came alive and looked up at him, with a huge grin pulling at his stitched up face.

"Boo!"

He screamed and fell backwards, watching in morbid horror as a figure slowly began to descend from the shelf, one leg at a time, slowly, keeping it's lifeless gaze on him at all times as it pressed it's hands against the shelving and slowly flipped itself round, landing on foot at a time onto his feet, before snapping it's head forward and grinning at him.

Gabriel was frozen in fear as he watched whatever it was stretch it's long limbs out and roll it's joints all the way around. All of it's joints he noted with disgust, before it looked back at him, wagging a condescending finger at him.

"You really should play nicer with the little ones. They are only children after all," the thing grinned more sinisterly at him. "Here why don't I teach you? We'll start with an easy one. Twister!"

* * *

The adults approached the door of the rogue day care silently, occasionally chatting but since a few were retired and many weren't none of them spoke to each other about shop. Too tempting otherwise.

But as they approached the now open door, they felt dread in the pit of their stomachs, which for meany was a new feeling.

They weren't stupid, they knew what an open door often meant.

Slowly they all pulled out their weapons, before opening the door and coming face to face and back with Gabriel.

Edward actually yelped and took a few steps backwards, before calming himself and noting that the other was already dead, his body was twisted into a grotesque parody of what the human body should look like.

"Oh, sorry about that! Waylon was supposed to come and collect the garbage," a voice chortled as slowly an arm and a leg began to appear from behind the body, the figure twisted itself around before it was standing upright and his head snapped forward, he grinned at them.

The others drew a sigh of relief.

"Ya had us worried then Ragman," Jester cried. "Why, even Luna looked nervous."

She received a harsh jab to the ribs for that comment.

Ragdoll grinned at them, before lifting his hand up and pulling off his mask. "Lucky twisty here thought he'd try and kill the kiddies. They're fine before you ask, did exactly as I told them, ran into the doll maze I made."

"They didn't see anything did they?" Luna asked. "I want to keep their innocence in tacked."

"They saw neither hair nor heard a peep," Ragdoll explained, before placing his hand on his chest, leaning forward and twisting his head all the way round so it was upside down. "I am a professional. The little Rag-skulls are fine."

"What did you even do to him?" Edward questioned as he looked the twisted body over.

Ragdoll snapped back to an upright position before he folded himself backwards and next to the body.

He looked up at the adults and grinned at them. "Why, only a game of twister."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Whoop, Whoop! Next request done and done! :D Gotta love Ragdoll, I had fun with him, he is a slippery and twisty villain XD**

 **more requests, reviews faves :D we have much more to come XD**


	8. Chapter 8

How the carrot got it's name.

* * *

Mist had woken up to what she had hoped was a normal morning. She was very much mistaken, she soon discovered, as she walked down stairs to the kitchen to see the twins consouling their father who had his head in his hands.

She frowned and walked over cautiously. Had it been another nightmare? If so how come she hadn't heard anything? Come to think of it she didn't actually remember Edward coming to bed that evening or the evening before that either.

"What's going on?" she asked, walking over and tilting her head to the side.

Cleo looked up as she rubbed her father's back. "The carrot got away."

Ah. There it was. The deranged mutant carrot or one of them at least that had sneaked it's way into their house by their shopping. Last she heard of the carrot, Edward been threatening it with a knife and staring it down in the bathroom, after that she assumed he'd dealt with it.

She frowned slightly to herself. Of course he hadn't got it. She should've known better. There hadn't been a months worth of gloating over defeating the stupid thing, she should of known something was wrong.

"I see," she said carefully before giving Edward a critical look. "Where is it now?"

"I don't know," he mumbled into his hands, before looking up and she winced slightly at the sight. He looked worse for wears, almost as bad as he had on Halloween when the Arkham Knight, well Jason, had attacked. Bags under his eyes, his eyes were bloodshot too and he had some slight stubble growing.. okay how long had this been going on?

"Edward…?" she asked carefully. "When's the last time you slept?"

He stared at her like she was the crazy one. "Can't sleep. Have to find it. Stop it. Deranged vegetable in the house, it could gut poor Cleo and Trivia. Have to find it."

The twins looked up at their mother.

"Could the carrot gut us in our sleep?" Cleo asked.

Mist sighed and rubbed her eyes. It was too early for this.

"No, Cleo," she mumbled. "It's a carrot, not an assassin," she pointed out, directing her eyes to Edward.

He stared back at her. "You didn't see it. Not properly. You don't know what it can do," he suddenly had a haunted look to his face, like he was having flashbacks. "You weren't there…" he whispered before shuddering slightly. "Onions everywhere, pumpkins falling from the sky…. carrots jumping for your head! My only defence was a broom!"

Mist blinked, before walking over to the counter. She needed coffee.

"Okay, listen. I promise when I come back home from work I'll.. help you get it."

"I am perfectly capable of catching a damn carrot, Mist!" Edward declared, but she gave him a disbelieving look.

"At this moment in time, Edward, I don't think you're capable of making yourself breakfast."

"He wasn't, we made it for him," Trivia declared.

"My point."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I can catch it. I will catch it. Does it think it's smarter then me? Ha! I am the smartest life form there is! Nothing can beat me!"

"Except Batman," Mist mumbled into her cup.

"What was that?"

"Nothing dear."

He slowly got to his feet and began to wonder away from the counter, looking under the sofa. "I will catch it," he declared as he began to search.

Mist sighed and put her coffee down. "Edward, dear. Don't you think you're getting a little obsessional?"

"I'm not obsessed."

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh."

"I just have to find it. It's annoying me. Taunting me. It keeps moving my socks."

"No… I think that could just be me, putting your socks away…"

"It's moving my socks!" he yelled standing upright, a crazed look to his face as his eye was twitching slightly.

The twins and Mist looked slightly startled at his sudden reaction and features.

"Mummy, I'm scared…" Cleo whispered.

"Yeah… you're not the only one…" Mist whispered back.

Edward suddenly pulled out a giant white board with various calculations and diagrams drawn out on it, a few had been slightly rubbed out.

The last time she'd seen sketches like this was when he was a fear years younger, but they were for catching Batman, not a carrot and that was scarily the only difference.

"Okay…" Mist mumbled deciding now would be a good time to leave. "I'm going to get ready for work."

"Don't you want to stay for breakfast Mummy?"

"Oh hell n- I mean, no thank you sweetie," she smiled at Cleo. "I'll… get drive through."

Mist quickly ran up the stairs and began to get dressed, slipping on some quick make up, before she grabbed her coat, slipped her shoes on and went running down the stairs as fast as she could in heels.

She quickly finished her coffee off and gave Trivia and Cleo quick kisses on the forehead, turning on her heel and running to the door.

"Edward?" she called as the man walked over to her and gave her a kiss, she blinked before shaking her head. "Appreciated but not what I meant. Remember to drop off the kids at school."

"Yes, yes," he waved her off as he turned back to his equations. "I will do."

"Okay, good," she smiled at the twins. "Be good you two, I'll see you later, I promise I will be back as soon as I can," she shut the door and quickly left, taking the elevator down before heading to her car.

She uncaringly tossed her bag and the folder into the back seat before, getting in the front and driving off. Honestly… Edward could give her a headache sometimes, with his obsessional nature.

Sometimes it could be sweet. Other times.. it was an annoyance she couldn't get rid of and didn't know what to do with.

She went to work, which was uneventful. Lucious was always very nice to her, she was his personal assistant, she refused to be called anything else. The last man who called her a secretary, she'd promptly staple gunned their hand and asked them very nicely not to call her that again.

Mist sighed and packed away her things, she'd ask to leave early to look after one of the children at home, she just never mentioned that the child was a grown man.

On her way home Mist had called in to one of the local sweet shops and picked up a bag of aniseed balls for Edward since he liked them and they calmed him down. Honestly she could do with him calming down, this obsession was getting ridiculous.

She'd only just opened the door to their apartment, pen in mouth, when she stopped short and stared at the various strings and contraptions decorating the entire apartment.

Very slowly she took the pen out of her mouth and placed the things down on the ground, closing the door behind her, just as Edward popped up from behind the kitchen counter, staring at her with a defiant look on his face as she faced him with an exasperated one.

"Well I see you've had a very productive day," she commented, glancing around the room.

"Mummy it was fun!" Trivia cried as he popped up next to Edward.

"Yeah we helped make traps!" Cleo cried as she popped up on the other side.

They were both still in their pjs.

Mist rubbed at her eyes. "I thought I told you to take them to school?"

"This was more important," Edward argued.

"How was it?" she demanded, glaring at him.

Edward looked back at her with tired and pleading eyes. "I need my sleep!"

Well… she couldn't argue that. It was clear on his face he needed sleep, but did he have to drag Cleo and Trivia into it?

Mist sighed, rubbing at her eyes again, mumbling something along the lines of 'why me?', before looking at him through her fingers. He'd even put that god awful Hawaiian style green shirt with the black and white question marks printed on where ever he felt like.

"Are you trying to relive the glory days by hunting a carrot?"

"No! I'm trying to catch an annoyance so I can sleep!"

"You don't sleep anyway," she reminded him.

Edward scowled. "Maybe. But this is not helping!"

She wasn't going to win.

Carefully, Mist navigated the maze of wires, string and god knows what else over to the counter, looking over the other three who were looking at her with two grinning faces and one tired and worn out looking face.

"Have you tried just leaving a jar propped up with some bait underneath it?"

Edward scowled at her again. "As if it would be that simple."

"When you eliminate the possible, anything, no matter how improbable, must be the truth," Mist quoted.

Edward sighed and bowed his head. "I can't… I can't argue with Sherlock Holmes. You know that."

"I know, which is why I used it," she countered, before walking over to a cupboard and pulling out a glass jar, propping it up, before placing some meat under it. Now all they had to do was wait.

It didn't take long, soon enough there was a glass chime as the jar came down, followed by intense banging on the glass as they looked over at it and came face to face with an anthropomorphic carrot.

Mist smirked smugly, turning to look at Edward glared at her, before he huffed and threw his hands up.

"I don't care!" he declared. "I'm going to bed!"

She watched him walk upstairs to their room, before looking back at the twins who were staring intently at the carrot as it growled and snarled at them.

"Mummy, can we keep him?"

Mist raised an eyebrow. "Why on earth would you like to keep it?"

"No one else has a pet carrot," Trivia pointed out.

She couldn't argue she supposed.

When Edward came down in the evening rubbing at his eyes after his sleep, the twins were sitting on the sofa with Mist watching tv, but that wasn't the worst bit, the worst bit was the snarling and growling from the carrot in the decorated jar in front of him.

Edward blinked before his thoughts caught up with him.

"Why is it still here?!" he screamed.

Trivia and Cleo turned round and grinned. "We liked him."

"His name is Jerry."

"Jerry," Edward deadpanned. "You named him Jerry."

They nodded at him.

"Edward, would you mind cutting up some of the vegetables up please?" Mist called as Edward grinned and picked up the jar with the carrot in. "Not Jerry."

"I wasn't going to," he placed the carrot in front of him as he began to hack away at the vegetables.

Mist raised an eyebrow. Great. Now he was being sadistic towards a carrot.

"Daddy," Cleo piped up. "Jerry doesn't like it when you chop the vegetables in front of him."

"Well, Daddy didn't like it when Jerry jumped for his head," Edward snarled before looking back at the carrot who was glaring up at him with glowing yellow eyes.

It would seem, 'Jerry' was going to be staying for a little while.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Okay so this was just me wrapping, what I have grown to call the 'Jerry the carrot arch' and yes he is now an official pet in the Riddler household XD Jerry will also be making a guest appearance in my friend McStaken's wonderful story titled 'Boss?' Jester is also going to be making an appearance in there too at some point :D  
But yes, ****everyone meet Jerry XD**

 **As for the next chapter it's another request and one I am really look forward to, going to be leaving the Riddler family alone for a bit, but up next we have the one and only Warren White! AKA the Great White Shark. Wonder what he's been up to? What dasterly deeds could he be doing trying to live and survive as a normal every day citizen?!  
Open a sushi restaurant, what else? Ex-rogue discount for sure! :P Safe to say.. things aren't going to go according to plan... especially when one of your closest allies is... a rodent obsessed crazy who will not kill the rats you asked him to catch XD  
Oh it's gonna be a doozy! XD**

 **See you guys soon, also feel free to give more then one request I need the creative juices guys, but a pre-warning I have my final major project for my art degree at college coming up, so I'm going to be putting all my concentration into that, which is why I'm trying to chug out stories as fast as I can and as well as I can. I will not post a story if I am not happy with it.  
I hope you enjoy this one! :D stay tuned for more! **


	9. Chapter 9

Infestation.

* * *

Warren White had taken his bites out of Gotham's money all his life, both as Warren White and as the Great White Shark. It was how he survived, how he managed to live in this city, but now, for the first time, he actually had a ligitamet job.

He was now a proud owner of a sushi restaurant, he thought it fit with his looks. How else was he going to sell the food he was offering? Penguin had his Iceberg Lounge after all, the Shark now had his raw fish.

Of course how he got the place was not legal at all, and the previous owner had taken some convincing, but Warren hadn't been known was the Great White Shark for nothing.

Besides… since the rogues had all retired crime in Gotham had actually gone down, but it was still very easy to make people 'disappear' if he so wished it happen, something the previous owner was well aware of, so he was very easy to convince and the money in his back account also helped to convince him.

Shark observed his place, a few quick calls and Jenna Duffy, the Carpenter, had arrived and started to clean up the place, giving it a shark feel to the place, colours of cool blues and purples with a few greens splashed here and there. Smooth marble floors, after all blood was so much easier to clean off of tiles then carpet and one never knows when one might have to revert to some more… messier forms of business. Glass tables too, nice clean clear glass, so you could easily see what people were doing. Warren found that people were less likely to surprise you if you could see what they were doing at all times. Call him paranoid but enough time spent in Arkham taught you that nothing was safe and anything was possible.

He couldn't help the toothy grin slip out as he looked the place over. It still wasn't finished but give it time and it would be the most popular place in Gotham, even more popular then the Iceberg, take that Cobblepot, Sharks eat Penguins after all.

He looked over to the centre of the room where he was going to have a massive fish tank and have Siren perform tricks for him, he'd pay her of course, but the girl would fit in nicely here and she was a true acrobat in the water, helped also that she had gills he supposed.

Warren brushed some lint off his pristine white suit, straightening the cuffs before making sure his lilac shirt underneath wasn't damaged or stained, the shark tooth necklace around his neck only added to his look.

He glanced over at Jenna who was installing the bar.

"How's it coming?"

"Fine, boss!"

"Good," he looked around. "This is going to the finest night club and sushi bar in Gotham!"

"I think it's the only night club and sushi bar in Gotham," Jenna shrugged. "Not many sushi bars left because of Orca. You remember her right?"

"Yes," Warren shuddered slightly. He and Orca did not get along. Something to do with the animals they were named after he supposed. "But she's not attacking my place, she should know better."

The Carpenter shrugged slightly before looking through her list of things she needed to get. "Oh yeah, umm you may wanna contact Otis."

"Flannagin?" Warren blinked. "Why in gods name would I need that damn filthy Rat Catcher for?"

"Because ya got damn filthy rats in here."

"What!?"

Jenna shrugged and pointed over to the far corner. Warren looked over himself and found two rats nibbling at some of the wires, before running off when he took a shot at them.

"I just did that floor."

"Then do it again, I'll pay you extra for you're trouble!" he snapped before pulling out his phone. "Goddamn Rat Catcher! You know me and Otis don't get along, right?"

"No kidding. He's all dirty and lives underground, you like to be clean and live the high life."

"Don't get smart with me, Duffy," he snarled, a bit of drool dripped down his chin, Jenna resisted the urge to grimace and instead took in the heated looking in his eyes.

He reached a hand up and scratched slightly at one set of the three scars he had running down his neck, curtesy of Waylon when he first joined Arkham.

The Fish. That's what they called him in Arkham. He may have been a Shark out in Gotham but in Arkham he was simply a Fish or that's what the rogues and the guards took to calling him and thus, Croc decided that since he was a 'fish' he needed gills.

Now it worked in with his whole new look of pale white skin, pointed teeth and general look of wanting to hurt something or someone, at the time, it hurt like hell and gave him another reason to want to leave that god awful place. Not that he ever did like.

One of the filthy rodents came near him as he began looking for Otis's number. He growled at the back of his throat as it had the audacity to stare up at him, twitching it's whiskers at him before a sledgehammer came slamming down on the poor creature. There had been a tiny squeak before nothing, the blood had splashed everywhere, some even staining his newly pressed white suit.

"Got it, boss!" one of his men had cried with delight as Jenna winced at the mess if had made.

Warren looked down at the stains on his white suit. "That you did," he mumbled and held his phone out to Duffy. "Hold this."

Jenna blinked before taking the phone from him, before Warren launched himself grabbing the man's skull and forcing his head up before he went at his neck, teeth first, bitting through the flesh and pulling back, taking a junk out of his jugular before spitting the flesh out of his mouth as the man fell to the floor screaming and gurgling as blood began to fill his throat.

Warren looked down at his suit. It was even more of a mess now, but he hardly cared, he'd just get a new one. Staining suits wasn't a problem as long as it was him who did it.

He pulled a napkin out of his pocket and began to wipe the blood away in a very gentlemanly like fashion, taking the phone from Duffy as he found the number, while she just stared on at the man that was slowly dying on the floor.

Well, at least that explained why he had requested the marble floor.

"You're like jaws ya know, from James Bond?"

Warren rolled his eyes. "I prefer to think of myself as the shark, Jaws," he finally found the number and hit dial, instructing his men to clean up the mess and dump it somewhere. "The garbage, the river, hell the ocean. Give Orca a little peace offering," he growled holding the phone to his ear.

Jenna frowned. "I thought you were retired?"

"Oh please, you actually buy that bull?" he rolled his eyes. "None of the other yahoos are retired, they're just not as openly violent as I am," he waited a bit before the phone was answered. "Flannagin? It's Shark. Get down here now. I have a rat problem. Pay you whatever price you ask for, just get rid of these damn vermin! You know where I am!" he hung up and tossed the phone on one of the glass tables as his men were still trying to pick up the dying guy, who was still making noise.

Warren rubbed his temples and glared. "Would one of you shut him up?! He's giving me a headache!"

The thug was quickly executed with a single shot to the head.

Shark sighed blissfully. "Thank you."

He watched as the thug was dragged out, making more of a mess, which also irritated Warren, but he decided that for now it could wait. Instead he opted for walking to the bar and pouring himself a drink, taking sips at the strong and bitter taste the alcohol gave, reaching up with one of his trusty tooth picks as he began to fiddle with it against his teeth, sighing slightly. "That damn mystery meat really get's stuck in ya teeth. Wonder if Waylon has this problem?"

"I try not to think about it," Jenna mumbled as the doors opened and in stepped the Rat Catcher, trailing blood and grime along with him as he walked towards them, taking in the place and frowning slightly in disgust.

"Got no character," he mumbled.

"Just you wait," Shark snarled. "This place is going to be the biggest hit in Gotham! The best sushi in Gotham! Employee and ex-rogue discount," he smirked before walking up to Otis. "But I doubt you'd understand. Ya know, what with you being the lowest of the low."

"Pot meet kettle, much Warren?" Rat Catcher smirked at him as Warren became enraged by the others words.

"Just do your job you little-" he took a breath to calm himself down, before grinning at the other. "Do your job. Get rid of the rats. Poison them or whatever it is you do."

"I can't poison them, you idiot," Otis snapped.

"Why not?"

Otis held up his hand and began to tick off the reasons. "One: I don't kill rats anyway. Two: this is a restaurant or will be one and three: It's illegal to kill rats with poison when there's human food or people eating on the premises. I'll have to catch them," he looked over at the bloody mess on the floor. "Seems like you already got something," he snapped.

"Oh no, that was one of my men who crushed a rat with a sledge hammer," Shark explained before shrugging. "He's dead now."

"Good. I would've killed him myself other wise. No one picks on my friends."

"Friends, vermin, it's all the same," Shark waved him off.

Otis glared. "Business, murder," he gestured with his hands. "It's all the same."

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Good," Warren brushed his hands. "Now get rid of these damn vermin."

"It'll cost ya."

"What exactly? I have pleanty of money."

"Good. Because I want my own building, completely varnished in a style of my choosing."

Warren glared at him. "Fine," he bit out. "I'll get on it right now," he pulled out his phone and began making a few calls as Otis set to work with the rats.

It had been several weeks now and still there were rats and still Otis kept requesting things, items and it was slowly starting to grating on Warren's last nerve. Who did he think he was? Asking for money like that for items like that?!

He walked up to the building and slammed the door open to find Otis sitting back in a chair drinking a fine wine.

"I thought you hated things like this?"

"I did but being around your place so much made me start to like them," he smiled up at him.

Warren rubbed his eyes. "Fine, fine. Whatever. Just get rid of the damn rats! If you don't get rid of them permanently Flanegin, I will hire someone who will!"

Otis's face dropped. "Alright." he conceded.

After that. There was no more rats, none what so ever.

It didn't then take long for Warren to figure it out. To finally understand. He'd been conned.

The con man had been conned!

Next anyone saw of Warren he was marching round to the Rat Catcher's new home which he bought with his money! About 6 of his men were with him and he was slamming the door open to Otis's little home, screaming at the top of his lungs what he was exactly going to do to him, before he stopped and froze.

There were rats. Millions of them.

Otis raised a slow eyebrow at him. "Evening Warren," Otis took a sip of his whine. "Now.. tell me, what exactly where you going to do to me?"

Warren blinked a few times, as did his men, staring at the rats which stared back at all of them with blinking little red eyes.

White looked up at Otis, back at the rats, then back at Otis and held his hands up in defence. "Nothing.. nothing…" he smiled sheepishly. "Um…you… just have all you want Otis.. sorry we bothered you.."

They quickly began to leave, but Otis had one last thing he needed to do.

"Hey, Warren?"

The man in question stopped and turned to face him with a raised eyebrow as Otis smirked at him.

"The freaks run this town. We only let you have as much free reign as you do now simply because it amuses us. Don't forget that," he leaned back into his chair, the rats scurrying around his feet and over him too. "And whilst you may look like it, you ain't no shark. For all your looks," he looked back at Warren and grinned, saying a name Warren hadn't be called in a very long time. "You're still the new Fish."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: You gotta love the Shark! Honestly Warren is one of my favourites! So.. yeah I had to be mean to him in this one! XD see you guys in the next one! :D**

 **Up Next we have Jervis.. poor poor Jervis in a room full of wood and books with Drury and Garfield... poor poor boy XD**


	10. Chapter 10 SPECIAL!

Double Date.

* * *

Daisy Newport was your average Gothamite, lived a quiet life, worked at a Library was friends with the Police Commissioner, now Mayor's daughter and had a nice little apartment where she drank tea and coffee and read books.

Normal to the average person, everything aspect of her… except her boyfriend. Her boyfriend was not normal nor was he average in any meaning of the word.

Daisy Newport was the girlfriend of Otis Flannigan or the Rat Catcher as he was known around Gotham.

For all reason, Otis adored her and would often sit in her apartment and listen to her read or sometimes try reading himself while she teaches him.

But here they both were, waiting in the park on a sunny Gotham afternoon for Drury and his mysterious Girlfriend.

Otis ducked his head down slightly when two patrolling officers passed and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think I'm the first person in our group to meet Drury's girlfriend… even Firefly hasn't met her."

Daisy smiled. "Well maybe he's trying to gage how she reacts to you before he introduces her to the more… well…"

"Psycho killer horror film murdery type rogues?"

"Yes.. those," she nodded, setting out the picnic blanket. "Where did you even get the money for this, Otis?"

Otis chuckled slightly. "I had a job… with Warren."

"The Shark man, yes?"

"Yes, Daisy the Shark man," Otis chuckled.

"Oti, what did you do?"

Otis smiled at the nick name and leaned back against the grass, just being happy and content. "Well.. he may have had a small rat problem…"

"Otis Flannigan!" Daisy scolded lightly before she was laughing. "You conned him, didn't you?"

"I was bored," Otis defeanded. "What would you have done?"

"I'm a librarian, I don't know," she laughed.

They sat there only for a few more moments before Drury came walking up with presumably his girlfriend. She had golden blonde hair, wearing a burnt orange dress and a black leather waist coat, a septum peircing decorated her nose and she had…

Otis felt himself freeze. How had… how had Drury not seen?!

"She has amber eyes…" he mumbled in horror.

Daisy blinked and tilted her head. "Yes..? Why is that a problem?"

"There's only one other person who has amber eyes that I know of…" Otis whimpered slightly, Daisy looked at him very confused, turning to the couple as they joined them on the grass.

"Hey guys, sorry we were late.. Daisy it's lovely to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too Drury," she smiled slightly, Otis seemed to be having a mini heart attack much to the confusion of his partner.

"Umm.. Otis, Daisy.. I'd like you to meet Maria Jarvis- well Maria Keeny, she took her mother's maiden name," he explained.

Otis felt like fainting.

"K- Keeny..?" he chocked, looking up at Drury like he was crazy and insane. "Maria _Keeny_?"

"Yeah," Maria smiled. "Somethin' wrong?"

Oh.. oh and she had a Southern accent… oh….god. Was he actually this stupid? Was Drury honestly this stupid!?

"Nothing's wrong," Otis squeaked making Daisy jump and Drury frown in confusion.

"Otis?"

"Hey look there's an ice cream truck, you girls want ice creams yeah?" he suddenly bounced up and grabbed Drury by the scruff of his collar of the obnoxiously loud shirt he was wearing.

"Otis.. we haven't even had our picnic yet…?" Daisy said softly, as she continued to stare at him in confusion.

"Well.. who said there had to be an order in rules? Rules are meant to be broken!" he dragged Drury along with him. "Come on.. you're gonna help me!"

"I don't see as I have any choice in the matter, Otis what the hell is going on?!"

Daisy and Maria blinked before turning to each other in confusion.

"He seems… nice..?"

"Otis is.." Daisy thought about it for a second. "Different," she settled on. "Sweet but different. My life was so normal and then I met him and…" she brushed her hair out of her face. "You and Drury seem to make a nice couple."

"Oh he's so loveable," Maria chuckled. "He ah.. reminds me sometimes of a-ah.. a peacock."

"You obviously haven't met Edward then," Daisy chuckled.

"Edward?"

"A friend of ours and Drury's. He has an ego."

Maria laughed. "Don't most men?"

The two women shared a laugh while Otis and Drury cued up in the line for ice creams. Drury was still utterly confused and staring at Otis who was tapping his leg, a nervous tick he'd development since a young age and kept with him all the way into adult life.

"Dude?!" Drury demand. "What the hell is-."

"Do you have any money on you?"

"What? Yes, of course I do."

"Good because I don't," he turned to Drury and frowned. "Are you honestly this stupid, Drury? Do you have any idea, any what so ever who it is you are dating? Blink once for yes and twice for no."

Drury rolled his eyes. "Yes Maria Keeny I know."

"No, do you really, really know who it is you're dating?!"

"I know she's Scarecrow's half sister if that's what you're getting at?"

Otis gaped at him. "You know?" he blinked and shook his head, staring in utter disbelief. "You know and you're still dating her?! Are you asking to die?!"

Drury gave him an unimpressed look before turning to the man at the ice cream truck and ordering for them, still trying to ignore Otis's look of utter shock and slight horror.

"What is wrong with me dating Maria?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Otis rolled his eyes. "Have you met her brother? Charming man, has a bit of a kink fetish with fear?"

The Moth glared at Otis's grin before he rolled his eyes. "You're over reacting."

"And you're not taking into account that she is related to the goddman Scarecrow!"

He ignored him and paid the man on the truck, taking two ice creams as Otis took the other two, following him back to the picnic blanket.

"And are you trying to get me killed? Seriously? You're making sure I know about this little get together so I'm liable for murder too? How selfish are you?!"

"Who's selfish?" Maria asked as they reached the blanket, taking the ice cream from Drury smiling at him. "Thank's hon."

"You're welcome," Drury smiled.

"My little mouse," Otis managed to smile as he handed Daisy her ice cream, leaning back to a standing position next to Drury.

"Hmm, thank you Oti'," she smiled. "So.. who was selfish?"

"Oh, Drury because- mhhh!?"

Drury had pushed Otis's ice cream up into his face, so he couldn't finish the sentence.

He smirked at the rat who glared at him as he said. "Oops. Sorry, I'm just so clumsy."

Otis felt his eye twitch in anger, as he glared at the kid. Fair enough if he wanted to get himself killed by dating the sister of the guy who could make your worse fears, but damn him for getting himself and his girlfriend involved in this madness and making them witnesses to the union that in Scarecrow's head was sacrilegde and may just bring him out of retirement.

Rat Catcher wiped his mouth and nose of the ice cream as he clicked his fingers and suddenly rats came out form the undergrowth, running towards Drury as he pushed him backwards to the floor, before he was smothered with the furry little creatures, much to the shock of Daisy and Maria.

"Drury!" Maria yelped and dropped her ice cream, running to help her boyfriend up and out of the rats as Otis quickly took Daisy's hand while he picked up the picnic basket and dragged her away from the scene of Drury screaming and Maria trying to find her boyfriend in the mess of rats.

"What was all that about?" Daisy asked as they finally slowed to a walk, still eating their ice cream, Otis offered her his arm and she hooked it around his.

He smirked and shrugged. "If the idiot wants to get himself killed, he may do so. But I do not appreciate him getting us involved."

"Is this about the amber eyes thing?"

He nodded. "That would be Scarecrow's half sister," he explained to his wide eyed partner and he smiled, brushing some of her mousy brown hair out of the way of her blue eyes. "Don't worry my little mouse, Crane won't come after us. I'll make sure of it."

Daisy frowned gently. "What about your friend?"

"Ha! Drury wants to end up in an early grave then he can go ahead.. honestly this is probably the single most stupid thing he's ever done and that is saying something," he shook his head. "He's done a lot of stupid things."

Daisy nodded in understanding. "How many rats did you set on him.."

"The amount he deserved."

"The exact number, Otis."

"Really, my little mouse, do you wish to know the answer to that question?"

"No.. probably not."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: I forgot! It's the tenth chapter! D: You guys know what that means! It means it's time for a special after arkham episode! This contains Daisy Newport, girlfriend to Rat Catcher and my friend Mcstaken's character :D Go on her stories, give her some love! She is an exceptional writer and is very gifted in the way of making Edward Nigma's life a living hell XD  
Also oh no, Drury's dating Scarecrow's half sister.. we all know that this is going to end badly XD  
Up next is Jervis in his book shop entertaining our two favourite bugs! **


	11. Chapter 11 Look a lot like Christmas

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

It was like Gotham had suddenly come alive. Backwards and forwards, people running around trying to get their work done, trying to get to the last few items on the shelves, trying to smack people out of the way.

It was utter chaos.

"It's like black Friday all over again," Edward mumbled as he watched the chaos, Jonathan, Jervis and Ivy stood next to him also watching the chaos surround them.

Jervis looking a little surprised and alarmed while Jon and Ivy just looked bored and unimpressed.

"It's sad when human beings throw each other aside for objects," Jon commented as he idly took a sip of his coffee making Ivy and Edward raise an eyebrows.

"Uh-huh…. Mister my fear toxin is more important then my friends." Edward mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"I never said I didn't do it."

They were silent again, watching people fall over each other and push each other aside. Christmas time in Gotham was chaos it always had been. Usually because people were desperate to get the very latest and greatest things and it was soon an all out war.

"And they called us crazy."

"Mad."

"Whatever Jervis, my point still stands."

Ivy frowned and looked around the group. "Wait a minute… where's Harley?"

"Outta' way bozos! Harley's coming!" the rogues went wide eyed as Harley went running past them with her hammer held high as she began smacking people out of the way with it, wearing collar blades. She looked like a roller derby girl, smacking everyone this way and that, pushing and shoving. Screeches and curses were being shouted so loud Jervis pulled his hat down over his eyes.

Jonathan blinked. "It is only the 1st of December."

"And isn't Harley Jewish?" Edward frowned at Ivy as the red head was face palming and shaking her head in slight dismay.

"She is, but she likes Christmas," Ivy slowly turned to face them her own face looking stricken as she spoke next, like the worst thing had ever happened. "And can you believe it? She had the audacity to ask me if we could have a Christmas tree one time!"

Jonathan gently patted her back as Edward made dramatic jazz hands at Ivy.

"Ooohhh the horror!"

"You know Edward if you make it to next year it'll be a Christmas miracle," Jonathan mumbled into his drink as Ivy looked like she was ready to throttle him, only thing stopping her was Jonathan, who held the back of her coat just in case.

Jervis gently tugged on the red heads green coat. "My Queen of hearts!"

"Yes Jervis?"

"The Queen of Diamonds has roused the attention of the terrible knaves!"

They looked over to see Harley rollerblading away from some police as Ivy mumbled something under her breath in annoyance, before chasing after the bubbly blonde and disappearing into the crowds of people surrounding them.

Jonathan huffed and finished his drink tossing it into a nearby bin. "Of course. You know just once I'd like to go to the mall without having to run away from the security or the police."

"If you want that, you shouldn't go with, Harley," Edward pointed out as he and Jervis followed the master of fear through the rest of the mall to the escalators.

"I go with Ivy and Harley comes with us, they're a two for one package deal."

"Ohh Jonathan, look at you, a real ladies man," Edward teased as Crane rolled his eyes, mumbling something less then complimentary about Edward as they continued to try and get away from the crowds. Jonathan hated crowds, so did Edward and Jervis, it was part of their antisocial personality disorders. Of course Edward could pull out the charm when he wanted to, Jervis was far too insane and Jon really just didn't care what people thought of him so simply stayed antisocial.

"You know, I never understood why everyone are so angry this time of year," Jervis commented as he fixed the holly pin on his hat as he followed his two friends. "Are people not supposed to be generous and happy?"

"They're supposed to be."

"People get stressed, Jervis," Edward explained with a shrug as he pushed his hands into his pockets as they left the mall, walking through the streets. "You have so much to plan at Christmas. Presents, cards, money, dinner, decorations, those distant relatives you only ever see once a year. It's a lot to do in a month."

"You forgot carol singing!" Jervis piped in with a grin.

Edward paused and stared at the little blonde. "Jervis… nobody does that."

"I do it."

Edward's head almost snapped off his neck as he span around to stare at Jonathan who stared back at him with a dull face.

"What?"

"You carol sing?! You?!"

"Not by choice."

"Why would you choose to do it at all?!"

The self proclaimed god of fear, sighed at the prince of puzzles antics. "Really Edward, it's Luna and Lui. They enjoy it and asked if I would go with them."

"You have a marvellous tenner voice, March Hare," Jervis cried.

"Thank you Jervis."

"You've heard him?!"

Jervis grinned at him. "Indeed! It's a marvellous display! The twins of fear and little Jonny with March Hare go around and sing together. They come to Wonderland last because dear sweet Alice makes Christmas dinner."

Edward was looking between the two of them in shock. "How long has this been going on?!"

"Since March hare had the twins."

"And you never came to me?"

Jon stared at him. "No. Of course not."

"Why?"

"Oh really, March Hare you must show Edward! Especially the costumes!"

Slowly Edward turned to stare at Jonathan, a grin twitching at his lips. "There are costumes…?"

Jonathan to his credit was able to keep a straight face, but if looks could kill his eyes screamed murder in several horrible ways directed at Jervis. The Hatter had the decency to look sheepish and backed up slightly.

"No. I simply feel the cold more then others. I did grow up in the South, it doesn't exactly get quite as cold as it does here."

"He wears a Santa hat!"

"Jervis!"

"With a bell and flashing lights around it saying 'Ho, ho, ho' in big friendly letters."

"Tetch!"

Edward was by now doubled over in laughter, wiping a tear from his eye as he looked up at Jonathan, gasping between his laughter as he couldn't take the master of fear seriously.

"Oh, Jonathan you have to come round now…" he sniggered behind his hand, before grinning. "I could accompany you on the piano," he lifted his hands and made it to look like he was playing.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, storming away from the two who chased after him to catch up, Jervis near about running as his little legs struggled to keep up with the larger strides of his comrades.

"Maybe if you asked Oswald he'll let you sing at his party," Edward carried on with Jervis nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Indeed, indeed! He is looking for acts you know!"

"And then you can wear a nice black tuxedo," Edward grinned. "With you flashy Santa hat."

"You will be eating that Santa hat in a moment if you do not drop it, Edward."

"Aww, Doctor Crane, where's your Christmas spirit?"

"I'll turn you into a Christmas spirit if you do not shut up!" he snarled. "String you up with the holly and the ivy!"

"How very Calendar man of you."

Jonathan span around and lifted his fist as he grabbed the front of Edward's coat, looking like he was about to lamp him when he froze and stared at the window display, with Jervis and Edward doing the same.

Bats.

Hundreds and hundreds of sparkly and glittery bats in black, silver, blue, yellow and gold. Gold and black tinsel, baubles sprayed red with a dusting of green and gold glitter and bright yellow 'R's adorning them. Silver and white glass baubles with the tree of life etched onto the surface. Blue sparkly bird looking objects as well as some red ones too. Tree toppers as Bats.

The three ex-rogues stared at the display with faces a mixture of surprise, shock and clear disgust.

"I feel a little ill," Edward mumbled as Jonathan and Jervis nodded in agreement.

Their heads shot up to the door as someone was leaving the store, followed by two other someones.

Kirk, Drury and Garfield froze and stared back with equally as wide eyes as the other three rogues.

"This isn't what it looks like," Garfield cried with his hands raised in surrender.

"Oh and what would it look like? You grabbing decorations based on our arch enemies?!" Edward yelled angrily, waving his arms around in distress as Jonathan glared at the other three, Jervis simply looking surprised.

"No you don't understand," Kirk continued as he opened his bag and lifted some little sparkly bat decorations. "Francine thinks we should have a theme, to make Aaron feel better about his condition."

"Yeah, looking like a Halloween monster at Christmas is a real downer on the kid," Garfield piped up earning a glare from Kirk. "I'm kidding!"

"Plus they have rogue decorations too!" Drury piped up as he held his own bag open for them to see a wide range of bright and colourful moths and tinsel including baubles with Drury's insignia on it. One thing stood out which was the big black bat Christmas tree topper.

They raised an eyebrow in question.

"Target practice."

A resounding 'oh' sounded from the other three before Edward seemed to have clocked on to what Drury had said. "Wait. There are decorations for us?"

"Yeah, at the back," Drury pointed. "You have to get past the sea of Bats and Justice League decorations but we are there."

Drury hadn't even finished before Edward had darted inside, heading towards the back, making Jonathan shake his head and face palm.

"You do realise what you've just done, don't you? What you have unleashed."

"I feel sorry for Mist," Garfield mumbled as he pocketed his hands and rocked back on his heels.

"You didn't get anything?"

"I'm making my tree out of metal and putting candles on it."

"I see."

Drury looked down at his watch. "I better go, me and Maria are putting the Christmas tree up for the first time as a couple today," he waved the decorations. "Hence these. See ya!" he darted off away from them, Garfield pulling a cigaret out of his pocket and holding it between his lips as he fished his lighter out too.

"If that doesn't tell her who she's dating I don't know what will," he mumbled as he lit his cigaret. "No self respecting individual buys Killer Moth inspired Christmas decorations unless they are the idiot himself."

Jonathan looked back at the shop. "I should probably drag him out of there before he over egos himself."

"Have fun with that one," the arsesonist patted Kirk's back. "I'm helping Kirk get the tree and things down from the loft."

"Do be careful!" Jervis piped up.

"We will, Jervis," Kirk smiled reassuringly as the two left walking in the direction of the subway, just as the bell dinged and Edward came out carrying four bags, his eyes filled with childlike glee as Jonathan's filled with adult dread.

"Jon…" he breathed with big eyes. "There was so much! Tinsel, trees, baubles, lights, riddler candy canes!"

"There was a lot was there," Jonathan sounded like he was talking to an over excited child, which he supposed he was.

Edward nodded. "I had to get it all! I even bought some decorations with Mist's symbol, both her old and new one," he looked down to Hatter. "Jervis they even have some Alice in Wonderland themed ones."

"Oh frabjous day!" Jervis cried as the little Hatter darted inside, leaving Scarecrow to roll his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly something tickled his face and he looked up, jumping back slightly as he came face to face with a sparkly crow.

"They even got decorations for you, Spooky, but I did think the wreath was a bit much. Hell, they even had sparkly scythes!" he tossed Jon the bird as he caught it and Edward began to walk past him.

"Where are you going?! I won't be able to get Jervis out of there for an hour at least!"

"I'm going home to put up my new decorations with Cleo and Trivia," Edward beamed before turning on his heel and walking again. "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas…"

THE END.


	12. Chapter 12: Your Song

Your Song

* * *

Maria sat in her flat, reading as Christmas lights flashed outside her window, coating the dark corners in red and green as she sat under the warm light of her side lamp. She snuggled into Drury's hoody she'd stolen from him, well borrowed, she had every intention of giving it him back.. it was just so warm and comfy. The bright purple with green strings and orange trim, a little yellow moth at the corner. It was perfect and so very him.

She looked up at the time and frowned. He was late, it was snowing outside, she was quite worried. Even though he assured her he was fine and Gotham, born and raised…. she had her doubts. It was Drury after all.

Suddenly she could hear a piano outside her door. It was clearly recorded, but it sounded loud and clear through the door as she stared at it in confusion.

"It's a little bit funny… this feeling inside…. I'm not one of those who can… easily hide…"

Maria blinked as that was clearly Drury's voice.

A smile on her face she got up and opened the door to see a very shivery and cold Drury standing on the other side, holding a bag of decorations and a tape recorder with the piano music playing in it as he smiled at her. His nose a deep cherry red from the cold.

"I don't have much money…but boy if I did…" he continued and she rolled her eyes with a fond smile as he slowly walked inside, putting the bags down and tape recorder on the table where the keys went. "I'd buy a big house where… we both could live…" he gently shut the door and reached out to take her hand and pull her close as he began to lead her around the room. "So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do….see I've forgotten if.. they're green or they're blue…" he twirled around as she laughed and they dance around the apartment, Drury still leaving. "Anyway the thing is… what I really mean…" he pulled her close and gentled stroked her cheek with a fond smile. "Yours are the sweetest eyes… I've ever seen…"

"So are yours," she smiled as he grinned back at her.

"And you can tell everybody this is your song… it may be quite simple but, now that it's done…" he twirled her around again. "I hope you don't mind… I hope you don't mind… that I put down in words…. how wonderful life is now you're in the world…"

Drury began to dance her again around the small apartment, into the kitchen around bed as Maria laughed struggling to keep up with him.

"If I was a sculpture, but then again no… or a boy who makes potions in a traveling show… I know it's not much…" he bowed his head slightly. "But it's the best I can do…my gift is my song and.. this one's for you," he gently tilted her head up to look at him as he took a step back and fished around in his pocket. "And you can tell everybody… this is your song…" he pulled out a small, box with a ribbon around it handing it to Maria who gently took it and slowly undid the ribbon. "It may be quite simple… but now that's done…"

She opened the lid of the box and gasped slightly at the little gold and sapphire moth, designed like Drury's insignia. "Oh Drury… it's beautiful…"

He smiled and gently took the took the little necklace out of the box, undoing the clasp at the back. "I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind…. that I put down in words….." he sung as he put it around her neck and let it hang around her neck as she looked at it. It clashed with the hoody she had on but it was beautiful and reminded her so much of Drury, it was perfect.

He pulled her close again, a smile on his face. "How wonderful life is… now you're in the world…"

"Oh you romantic," she giggled and pulled him down for a kiss before dusting some snow off his shoulder. "Come on, get these wet things off before you catch a cold."

"Do you like it?" he asked as he took his coat and slipped his boots off, undoing the bright purple laces making Maria raise an eyebrow but she smiled fondly.

"I love it Drury. It's beautiful, but you really didn't have to."

He stopped the piano recording and hung his coat up. "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to," Drury reached down and picked up the bag of decorations. "I got the decorations though!"

Maria beamed and pointed to the tree in the corner as they walked over. "I'll go and make you hot chocolate," she ruffled his hair as she passed.

"Don't forget the mini marshmallows!"

"I won't, Drury," she chuckled as she began to open the cupboards and pull out Drury's favourite mug with an arrange of different moths decorating it.

Once she came back through she burst out laughing as Drury seemed to of tie himself up with the Christmas lights.

"What are you doing?"

"Untangling the lights."

"You look like you're getting tangled up in them."

He grumbled and pulled them through another loop, until he found that they went off into three different directions. "I swear this is more complicated then one of Edward's puzzles…" he muttered as he pulled again, only making a knot.

"Edward?" Maria asked with a raised eyebrow as she walked over and began to help him untangle himself, setting the hot chocolate down as she reached for the bag and opened it.

"A friend of mine… he likes… crosswords…" Drury mumbled, knowing it was an understatement of the year.

"Drury… these are… a little bright…"

"It's Christmas!"

"And the colours look fermilure to me…." she mumbled as she pulled one of the baubles out and stared at it. "Aren't these the Killer Moth decorations?"

"No…" he took one of them and smiled fondly. "I just like the moths…"

"…Okay…" she pulled out some of the bright tinsel. "This and lights first then we move onto the baubles and over decorations, okay?"

It took them an hour but soon the apartment was bright and colourful and full of moths, except for the Bat tree topper, as Maria put the bag away and looked over to see Drury on the sofa and elastic bands firing them at the bat.

"Not a fan of bats?"

"No."

"How come?"

He looked for a second haunted, terrified even, before he looked back at the bat. "They scare me."

"Aww, Drury… they're just animals. They're more scared of you then you are of them," she assured with a gentle smile.

He didn't look convinced but he smiled at her anyway. "I'm never going to get that hoody back am I?"

"No…" she smiled and took a sip of her drink. "You'll have to get it off me first."

"That sounds like a challenge…" Drury grinned as he slowly stood up, Maria gently placed her cup down as she grinned back and took a few steps backwards.

"You'll have to catch me first!" she cried as she darted to the bedroom, Drury hot on her heels, closing the door behind him as the Christmas lights twinkled and the drinks were long forgotten.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Okay so I thought I would explain... this is the plan, over Christmas month it's all going to be themed around the holiday and based off song titles. Now I know 'Your song' by the amazing Elton John isn't a Christmas song but over here where I live it's been used for several adverts about Christmas for years. So that's why I have this and it fit with the story idea I had.**

 **Drury is a soft Moth and look! It's cute! I don't usually always write cute but we have cute! :D Next chapter will be up tomorrow, there will be a chapter a day or two days but it I will try for a chapter a day... sorta like an advent calendar :)**

 **Once Christmas month is over we will go back to our regular scheduled chaos and insanity :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas Wrapping

Christmas Wrapping.

* * *

Mist was used to stress. She was used to dealing with intense situations, dangerous criminals, crazy assassins, murderous maniacs, a hostage situation, but this! This was the most stressful thing she'd ever had to do!

She stared down at the cooking book as it instructed her on how to make cranberry sauce, another book showed how to stuff a turkey, another book showing her how to make her own Christmas pudding.

Her eyebrows scrunched together, as Jerry also seemed to be looking over the cook books. He was aloud out now, provided he stayed away from Edward and didn't bite anyone.

He made a weird little confused sound before looking up at Mist with his glowing yellow eyes and she shrugged back at him.

She was just as confused as he was.

"Give me a bomb to defuse any day…" she mumbled as she grabbed her bowls and the cranberries, starting to make the sauce.

Edward wasn't in, she shoved him out of the house before pushing two very confused children wrapped up like eskimos into his arms instructing him to go and take them to the park while she cooked the dinner.

It was a not very subtle code for get the hell out of my way or I will mow you down with a carving knife.

Edward gladly darted off with the children, because there was one thing you didn't want was to be stuck in a room with an irate Mist Terry in a room with a lot of sharp and pointy objects.

Jerry was aloud to stay and often helped Mist with cooking sometimes, he seemed to have gotten over the fact they ate vegetables but he still growled whenever they cooked carrots.

Mostly he ran around the shelves dropping things for her and she would catch them before tossing them back up to the mutated carrot.

It had only been an hour and Mist was covered in cranberry sauce, as was Jerry, who blinked in what could only be surprised as she huffed a piece of black hair out of her face. "This is ridiculous," she mumbled in annoyance as she turned to the next cookbook, deciding to leave the cranberries alone for now.

The turkey didn't go much better after she nearly cooked Jerry along with it, not realising the carrot had decided to investigate the inside of the turkey before she dumped it in the oven.

His pained screeches alerted her and she threw the door open, dodging to the side as the carrot darted out and hopped around on the spot as his feet were clearly burned.

He was now sitting with a napkin around him, his feet in a cup of water as he nibbled on some meat, watching Mist make the Christmas pudding.

Occasionally he would glare and growl at her slightly.

"Don't give me that, it was your fault for going in there in the first place," she scolded. "You're like Edward, he goes running head long into things, granted he doesn't go running head long into a turkey…." she trailed off. "Then again there was that time at Thanksgiving…."

Jerry tilted his head, purring slightly in curiosity, but it seemed the story wasn't going to continue as Mist continued with her cooking adventure.

It didn't go well and by the end there were raisins and currents everywhere across the kitchen and Jerry tilted his head as Mist slammed her head against the table and covered her head.

"I can see his smug face now…" she mumbled, clearly talking about Edward. "He'll never live this down…. he'll boast about it every Christmas…" she slowly lifted her head and stared at the mess around her. Honestly it looked like a current bomb had gone off in her kitchen. "How are you supposed to do this for 6 people?"

The door opened and Mist turned around to see the children and Edward staring at her and the kitchen in shock, Trivia and Cleo running to grab Jerry, who seemed happy to see them, his leafy hair perking up.

Edward hung his coat up as he walked over, his eyes trailing around the room and at the mess, there was a twinkle in his eyes of amusement.

Mist narrowed her eyes, turning to the children. "Cleo, Trivia, would you go upstairs for a moment, please? You might need to treat Jerry's feet we had an accident in the cooker."

They nodded and ran upstairs to their room, the adults watched them before slowly turning to look at each other.

"Edward…."

"Yes dear?"

She narrowed her eyes. "If you value your life you'll hold your tongue."

"But sweet mystery you are a hero now…"

She gritted her teeth. She could still get away with it, she knew how to hide a body after all.

"Don't say it…"

He picked up a current and examined it a moment. "Where you trying to turn the Christmas pudding into a bomb or was that just a happy accident?"

The knife only just missed his face as he dived out of the way.

"I am going to kill you!"

Edward, despite the danger he now found himself in, was laughing loudly, running around in circles as she chased him around the breakfast bar, carving knife in hand, as Edward picked up a frying pan, using it as a shield against her attacks, while she screamed bloody murder at him and some very choice words. The insults themselves ranged from english to many many other languages but the wording was all very colourful.

* * *

"Thank you for having us over for dinner, Dina," Mist smiled greatfully as she shrugged her jacket off, Edward already hung his up and helping Mist with her's as the children sorted themselves out.

"It's perfectly fine," Dina Queen smiled at her, the smile faltered a tiny bit at Edward, who smiled back at her.

Behind her, Oliver Queen was pouring the wine into the glasses, as he watched the two riddling children run past him and stare at the huge table with big wide eyes, Jerry was sitting on Trivia's shoulder, staring also at the table.

Oliver Queen and Dina Queen, happily married superhero couple known as Black Canary and Green Arrow, stared slightly, Edward walking over to take his glass of wine from Oliver.

Mist had insisted they meet, Edward didn't know why but there was something he recognised about the couple, he felt like he'd met them before.

Mist said they were friends she met at work but… he couldn't place it.

"Is that a carrot?" Oliver asked nodding to Jerry who was already nibbling at the cold meats.

"Yes…" Edward mumbled. "Shopping trip went wrong."

That seemed to satisfy Oliver as an answer, obviously he was fermilure with the rogues of Gotham then or how weird it could be.

"What exactly happened?" Dina asked as she and Mist joined Oliver and Edward, taking their own glasses and sipping at the drinks.

"Mist made a bomb."

They looked alarmed and Mist elbowed him in annoyance. "No I had an accident with the cooking that is all…"

"Mum made a current and raised bomb and it exploded and destroyed most of the kitchen and covered everything in raisins!" Trivia piped up. "She was trying to make a trap for Uncle Jon! That's what Dad said!"

Mist was giving Edward a very unimpressed and highly annoyed look as he grinned back at her, even Oliver and Dina looked amused.

"Maybe you should let me do the cooking for Christmas, hmm?"

Mist eyed the turkey and gave it a pointed look before turning back to Edward. "Would you like a repeat of Thanksgiving?"

He was silent.

"Then I suggest you should keep your suggestions to yourself."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note:** **Whoop! Another chapter done honestly this is really fun but really difficult at the same time XD still enjoy!**

 **Mist and Jerry make an interesting partnership that is to be sure of, but very cute and we gotta love Jerry, he's an awesome mutated carrot!  
** **Stay tuned for the next chapter tomorrow and enjoy! :D**


	14. Chapter 14 Making Christmas

Making Christmas

* * *

Mister Jenkins was a very large man, a very giving man, a very cheerful and family and kind man and as long as everyone kept thinking that there was no reason for the press to look a little closer at Mister Jenkins work.

His factory polluted and tipped it into the ocean, his scientist experimented on animals, many a times work colleagues or the competition would simply disappear and not turn up again, but if they did it would be in less the recommendable conditions and Mister Jenkins would be so very sorry.

As he sat back in his wingback chair, with a cigar between his greedy fat lips, a smirk on his face as he looked over his most recent break through. A way to smooth over wrinkles was perfect, never mind the toxic sludge which was dropped into the ocean and poisoned the waters and the fish, he bought his fish out of state for that reason. He knew of some of the things which were going into the sea.

A clatter made him jump and he turned towards his chimney and frowned as he watched the soot tumble and fall out of the chimney before figure tumbled out, covered in dust and cobwebs and soot as he rolled and eventually stopped.

Mister Jenkins had screamed and hid behind his chair, waiting a few moments before poking his head out to see the figure had not moved and was lying in a very uncomfortable and unnatural way.

Where they dead?

Jenkins got up and walked over to the figure looking over the ghostly face and doll costume… he snarled and picked the limp thing up, it's arms swung back loosely.

"Just a damn doll!" he snarled as he looked it over. Was someone trying to scare him? It was heavy for a doll, it was Christmas Eve not Halloween for crying out loud!

He looked the doll over, pale white ghostly face with blink eyes that were also a ghostly white, long red locks hung from its head and it's costume made it more look like a court jester.

He scowled at it. "Creepy looking thing…. what sort of freak would own a cru-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you.. not a very nice thing to say."

Jenkins looked over to the door way to see a man dressed in a Santa costume, it looked like it had some darker red stains on the suit and the beard.

"Who are you?"

"Father Christmas… or maybe I'm more like Krampus," he mumbled as he tossed him something which fell on the floor.

Jenkins stared at it for a moment. "A… lump of coal?"

"You've been a very bad boy, Mister Jenkins and you're on the naughty list," the Santa smiled at him. "I've come to collect well… we've come to collect…"

As if on cue the doll sprang to life and wrapped one of it's legs around his neck and curled his body around him before twisting completely.

There were a few chocking and clicking sounds before a sudden snap and Mister Jenkins fell to the floor as the doll rolled out of the way.

It lay there for a few seconds before it slowly sat up, body first, no movement with it's arms and then it's head snapped up to look at the Santa across from him.

"You did excellent, Ragdoll."

"It was my pleasure," Ragdoll spoke as he slowly stood up, hunched over and tilting his head to an 180 degrees angle. "He hurt the monkeys, I like monkeys," he mumbled before stretching his arms out and spinning the joints around in large circles, joints clicking and creaking as he did it. "Where to next, Mister Day?"

Julian Day or the Calendar Man as he was also known, smiled at him from behind the beard of the Santa costume, beckoning him to follow out of the house of the now recently departed Mister Jenkins to the van they were using as their sleigh for the evening.

"We need to visit a Mrs… oh I forgot which name she now goes by… she's a bit of a Gold digger you see and her husbands always end up dying mysteriously," he opened the back and lifted a parcel out and lay it in front of Ragdoll. "In you go…"

The raggedy man obliged and put his long legs in first, before he was kneeling in the box, then he bent his back so he lay flat against his legs, his shoulder blades touching his heels and then wrapping his arms around himself, before sliding his head forward onto his chest so he was looking up at the sky and then the lid of the present as Calendar Man picked him up and carried him into the back of the van.

He drove for a few moments, picking up the present Ragdoll was hiding in and lay it on the front porch before he placed some coal in front of the box and rang the door bell.

Julian waited in the van as he heard a scream and then silence before be lowered the van window and Ragdoll slipped inside, rolling his long limbs through the window before he curled up on the seat.

"Now where to good sir?" he smiled behind his mask as Julian pulled up next to an orphanage. "I hope you're not thinking of hurting some kiddies," Doll said lightly but there was an undertone as he watched Day leave the van, carrying a fire axe.

"No, quite different actually. The people who run this have been very very naughty."

There was silence for a moment. "Then good sir I suggest you do hurry and teach the blighters a lesson!"

Julian was already up the steps, opening the door and walking through until he found the office of the one in charge.

"Go away," the old witch hissed. "Santa is supposed to be tomorrow not this evening."

"Now you and I both know, no Santa is coming either days," he swung the axe up above his head. "Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."

Ragdoll was busy gathering the presents and sneaking into the rooms of the children, leaving the little gifts they'd picked up and stolen from naughty children's houses on their way and placing them at the foot of the beds as Calendar Man did his work. Down stairs there was only screams and the sound of an axe swinging. Soon there was just the axe swinging and a squelching sound along with it.

One of the children stirred awake and stared at Ragdoll who stared back and tilted his head again.

"Who are you…?" the child asked sleepily.

"One of Santa's elves… go back to bed."

"Where's Santa?"

"Punishing the witch downstairs."

"Has he given her coal?"

"Oh yes, the biggest lump of coal you'd ever seen little missy, now back to sleep and no peaking until Christmas," he booped her on the nose and she giggled before going back to sleep and then Ragdoll slithered back to the van watching Julian leave, dropping the bloody axe on the way out.

"Good sir where are the pieces? Surly you don't intend to scare the children with a corpse?"

He shook his head and started up the van again. "No, I used her as Christmas decorations, eyes as baubles, guts for tinsel, chunks as advent candles…"

Ragdoll was silent as he listened to Julian list off all the things he used the woman's body parts for, there was a long list, who would've known he'd be so creative and festive and decidedly morbid all in one thought out plan.

Calendar man turned to Ragdoll when he was finished and tilted his head as the other man stared at him for a moment.

"Where did you get the glitter?" was the only question Ragdoll asked of the entire thing.

They worked like this for all of Christmas Eve, Calendar Man living up to his name, Ragdoll being his little helper or sometime Reindeer when the time came, now it was almost midnight and they were going back home listening to various Nightmare Before Christmas songs finding it fitting for what they'd been doing this evening.

"Did you know it's tradition to tell ghost stories at Christmas Eve?" Julian asked and Ragdoll shook his head. "Yes.. not many do it now, I imagine Scarecrow would be rather good at it, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh yes indeed!"

They fell into silence again save for the song playing in the background as they drove to their next destination.

' _Time to give them something fun, they'll talk about for years to come, lets hear a cheer from everyone,'_

Calendar man smirked as he drove and the bell struck midnight. "It's Christmas time…."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Well it is tradition to tell ghost stories on Christmas Eve... hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all, expect more stories to come! Probably one for Christmas and Boxing Day and then one for New Years :D**

 **See you all soon, hopefully get all these stories done and finish off 2018 with a bang! Ready to start 2019 with an even bigger bang and a deffinate return to this series :D**

 **Merry Christmas!**


	15. Chapter 15

Fire beats Paper.

* * *

"Why are we here?"

"Because I promised Maria I'd pick up her psychology books!" Drury mumbled as he opened the door to Tetch's book shop, walking up to the front desk where the little man himself stood already serving a customer.

Garfield looked around, seeming to find himself in pyromania heaven.

"Look at all the fuel…" he whispered in awe at the sight of the books and the wooden book shelves.

"Good sir, you set fire to my books I send you to the Red Queen and then off, off, off with your head!" Jervis snapped in annoyance before turning back to the man he was currently serving. "Arnold how have you been? I have the books you wanted," he gently placed them in front of the hunched over elderly looking gentlemen, skinny and wearing round glasses that reflected in the light.

"I- I've been quite well, thank you Jervis.. M.. Mister Scarface… doesn't bother me no more," he smiled timidly, before twitching slightly and flinching and then he picked up the books, turning to see Drury and Garfield, both of who were staring at him, before their eyes casted to the rather large suitcase.

"Need a hand with that…?" Garfield asked cautiously.

"No…no… I've got it thank you," he smiled and began walking out, his lips sometimes moving and he would twitch again, before he walked out of the shop.

Both of the bug themed super criminals shuddered, turning back to Jervis.

"Why are you serving a creep like him, Jervis?" Garfield asked, hooking a tumb in the direction of the door.

"One could also ask me the same question about yourself, Mister Lynns," Jervis replied sharply, before he turned to Drury. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm just here to pick up some books for Maria, Jervis," he handed him a piece of paper. "Here's her order."

Jervis took the little slip of paper and froze. "Are you… quite sure… these are the correct books?"

"Yeah…"

Jervis shuffled for a second, before he glanced to Firefly who shrugged and gestured that Drury was nuts, before going back to looking around the different books.

"Heh. A book about how to start fires? That's ironic…"

Jervis ignored him and turned back to Drury. "Are you… quite sure?"

"Yes…." Drury frowned. "Don't you have them?"

"No, no… I.. I have them…" he took a few steps down and went into the back where Alice was dusting the shelves. A pretty little dress on with an apron, blonde hair pulled back from her face by an Alice band. This time her dress had cherries on it and was red and white, rather then her usual blue dresses she wore.

"My Hatter you look quite worried," she frowned coming down from the little step ladders. "Whatever is wrong?"

"Drury… he I do believe he is courting the March Hare's sister!" Jervis whispered as he began to pick out the books.

Alice gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my! Oh dear!"

"Indeed my dear," Jervis before to wrap the books up, turning back to Alice. "Drury had better be careful or else the Crow will be like the Red Queen…"

"And off, off, off with his head?!" she gasped looking rather shocked and worried, before hurrying off to grab the ribbon to tie the books together. "Do you think she knows she is dating the Moth?"

"Heaven's no."

"And why do you believe that?"

"To put as the Dormouse did, there isn't a woman alive who wold knowingly date the one known as Killer Moth," he held the paper in place as Alice wrapped the ribbon around it neatly.

"Dormouse was always so elegant with words."

"Indeed he is. I wonder though, if March Hare knows? Surely he doesn't or else he'd already be painting the roses red…" he grimaced for a second. "With Drury's blood."

"Best you stay out of it, my Hatter," Alice suggested as she finished off her bow. "I would not like you to be hurt in the process."

Jervis nodded, picking up the books and wandering through towards the front desk, but on the way back he could hear Drury and Garfield arguing about something and…. the faint smell of burning…?

"What the hell where you thinking?!"

"It was an accident!"

"How do you 'accidentally' set something on fire?!"

"No, it was an accident! I tried to set fire to that book, but I got this one instead… and it's… spreading…"

"Gar!"

"MY BOOKS!"

Drury and Garfield span around to stare at a distraught looking Hatter who dropped the packed he was holding, thankfully Drury was able to drive and catch it as Jervis stared at the burning bookshelf.

"Don't sweat it was only one shelf, Tetch," Garfield mumbled as he put his lighter in his pocket. "No harm done, not that many damaged. I mean it's not like they're wet, right?"

Then the sprinkler system decided to kick in, pouring over all of them and Garfield looked up, extending his arms out as if to say 'really?' before looking back at a very angry Hatter who glared through gritted teeth, twitching slightly as Drury backed up.

"Now.. now come on Tetch it was an accident… honest!"

Alice was shrieking in the kitchen as she was also doused with the cold water, which had put the fire of the bookshelf out, Drury was trying to protect Maria's books under his coat.

"Tetch?"

Jervis looked up at him with a crazed gaze. "Off, off, off with his head!" he shouted loudly and as if by magic Alice came hurtling out of the back, battle axe raised above her head screaming bloody murder.

"Jesus Christ!" Garfield yelped as he dodge along withe Drury before both went sprinting out of the bookshop, with Alice hot on their tails.

Later there were police reports of a crazy little blonde chasing two rather scared looking men, one carrying an armful of books while the other looked like a reject from a Nightmare on Elm Street stunt double for Freddy Kruger.

Safe to say, Garfield and Drury were no longer aloud in the bookshop ever again.

* * *

 **Note: I know.. I know... it's been too long I'm so sorry. Just.. everything in my personal life is up in the air at the moment and then with Christmas and recently being my birthday things have been hectic and I havent had much time to write, but I'm back now! The requests are stilll open , I know I'm catching up with them but they are open and I will be way on my way...**

 **Also, for those of you who are interested in my characters, you will be pleased to know I will be starting a... origin story for all of them, explaining where they all came form, back stories, powers, personalities even if they wear odd socks or not, all will be reviealed in my new story I have cooking up! I don't know what it will be called but it's in the same universe as the Arkham Life and After Arkham, just set before them, in Arkham City is the setting and I may carry it on into Arkham Knight or ending just before. But it will run along side my After Arkham chapters so one day you'll get After Arkham, the next you'll get my new story, so hopefully tomorrow will be the first chapter of the new story!**

 **** **Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me, it means a lot! :D Stay tuned for the next episode!**


End file.
